


The Knight in Shining Orange Armor

by Phoenixthedutxhie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixthedutxhie/pseuds/Phoenixthedutxhie
Summary: Grif spotted the cinnamon roll donut usually adds cuz everyone knows if they don’t add it he’s just gonna steal Simmons’ food anyway. Simmons took the tray and leaned against his bed. Grif snatched the roll. Simmons chuckled and put on the regal voice his parents made him practice.“Stealing from the prince is a crime punishable by death.” Grif wheezed.“Your gonna have to fight Sarge if you want that honor.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church
Comments: 42
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I though making a medieval/modern hybrid world would be cute  
> I appreciate any and all feedback it helps me be a better writer so feel free to leave any  
> Also I’m not good at writing romantic stuff ai sry if any of those scenes are cringey there will be more chapters coming soon I promise

Simmons was woken up by the loud shout of his mother he rolled his eyes and got up out of bed, Quickly changing into his princely clothes as he heard a knock on his door. After clipping his maroon cape on he called,  
“Come in.” His personal guard leaned against the door frame.  
“Donut keeps yelling at me to take your order. What do you want?” Grif grumbled. Simmons rolled his eyes at the guard they both knew Grif should be in big trouble for talking to the prince in such a casual way but since childhood they built up a friendship through mutual mocking and since Simmons had basically forced Grif to join the guard when he turned 15 he guessed it was ok. When they were younger they always hung out. Sometimes Grif would go missing and Simmons would find him using his little practiced tracking magic, he was much better at it now. Usually he’d find him sleeping under a shady tree. They met when a kid named church had thrown a water balloon at him in an attempt to get him to join the game young Simmons saw this as an attempt on his life and freaked out. It was Grif who offered a hand out and explained the rules to him. When another group of kids made fun of him it was Grif who stood up for him. He made Grif his personal guard because he was the only one wasn’t breathing down his neck. If he wanted a few minutes alone to think he didn’t have someone asking him every 30 seconds “is there anything you need?” So Simmons made him his personal guard. Simmons told him what he wanted To eat Grif repeated the order shouting it back at donut. Grif walked into the room and slumped onto the chair in his room Simmons rolled his eyes.  
“Do you need something?” Simmons asked. Crossing his arm. Grif crossed his leg onto the chair and shrugged.  
“Nah. Just bored.” He said with a shrug and tossed Simmons a hairbrush. He caught it and combed his hair down. Donut entered with Simmons’ food Grif spotted the cinnamon roll donut usually adds cuz everyone knows if they don’t add it he’s just gonna steal Simmons’ food anyway. Simmons took the tray and leaned against his bed. Grif snatched the roll. Simmons chuckled and put on the regal voice his parents made him practice.  
“Stealing from the prince is a crime punishable by death.” Grif wheezed.  
“Your gonna have to fight Sarge if you want that honor.” He responded as stuffed the roll into his mouth. The door handle clicked and Simmons shot up Donut popped his head in.  
“Oh by the way your parents want you to meet them in the throne room. Grif had a cup of coffee in his hand as he followed Simmons occasionally stepping on his cape causing Simmons to stumble. He knew he was doing it on purpose even after he said,  
“Sorry dude it was an accident.” While brandishing a large smile. As they entered the throne room Sarge and and donut opened the door. Grif followed Simmons up to the center of the room before dropping into a deep bow and muttering something under his breath before standing up straighter his posture still slouched. He took another sip of his coffee. The king and queen stood up.  
“Prince Simmons. As we know your 26th birthday is coming up and we have decided it’s time for you to take a wife.” Everyone in the room froze. Grif choked on his coffee which lead to him having a coughing fit the king and queen stared at him in annoyance. He tried to muffle it and choked out.  
“My apologies your majesty.” Simmons went red. Sarge’s posture straightened and donut put a hand over his mouth. Everyone but Simmons parents knew he wasn’t straight.  
“I-I already told you I’m not ready.” He shifted his weight uncomfortably. His father narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
“Is there a reason you don’t want to get a wife.” Simmons squeaked and backed up. His dad studied him for a minute before his eyes widened. “Oh no.” Before anyone could think Simmons was out of the room and down the hall before the king could cast a spell to make him stay. The king and queen immediately snapped towards Grif who threw his hands up.  
“I...I’ll go get him.” He abandoned his coffee on the nearest table and ran off.


	2. Fleeing the scene

Grif ran down the hall after Simmons but he was much slower that the tall lean prince. He saw Simmons door close and as he reach the door he tried to open it but it was locked, shit. He heard the clanking of metal was Simmons putting on armor?  
“Simmons!” Grif called he heard someone fall to the ground and a muffled,  
“FUCK!” Grif tried to open it again pushing himself against the door, as he heard a blade going into its sheath.  
“Simmons! Your gonna get me fucking killed.” He tried again and began preparing his out of practice magic. He heard the window shutters in the room open he knew the sound because he had watched Simmons escape the room countless times through it. He teleported into the room as he saw Simmons fiery red hair disappearing behind the windowsill.  
He ran towards the window and leaned out watching the prince slide down the rope he had tied to the bed leg. Simmons took off toward the stables. Grif darted down the hall. He tripped down the stairs. But barely felt it thanks to his armor. He got up and flew out the castle doors he saw Simmons finishing saddling up his sleek midnight black horse, Dragon.   
He knew Simmons wished he could have one of the real little fire breathers but if he came home with one his parents would probably kill him. Which they were probably planning out how to do that right now.   
——————————————————-  
Simmons spotted the castle doors swinging open he saw Grif standing in the doorway. Before Grif could stop him Simmons cantered off. He knew it would take Grif awhile to saddle up his own horse (a Black and white Clydesdale named Oreo) because of how tall the horse was and how short Grif is. He figured if he could put enough distance between them he would be able to hide in the forest without being found for a few days just to give his parents time to cool down. He took a quick glance back at the knight and muttered  
“Sorry Grif.” He clicked his tongue and Dragon raced down the path. After riding into the forest he began to hear loud hoofbeats in the distance. He urged Dragon forward. Then he heard the unmistakable shout of pain. Dragon’s ears perked forward and Simmons deviated from their original path heading toward the noise. He saw a smaller man with brown hair and a tattered suit on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his ankle.   
“FUCK!” The person shouted and scrambled backwards on the ground as Simmons approached.  
“Woah. Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Simmons said hopping off his horse. The person tried to stand but his ankle buckled and he fell back down. Simmons walked closer. “What happened to you?” He asked offering a hand to the person, who promptly grabbed it and pulled him down. The person grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his ankle without even wincing before he tied Simmons’s hands down behind his back.  
“Same thing that gonna happen to- oh-ohhoho. Locus ya gotta get a load of this.” The man shouted after spotting the king’s seal on his armor. “We got the prince.”  
Another figure appeared looking shocked.  
“Felix...I...”  
“I know dude this will be the payoff of a lifetime.” The other figure, Locus glanced around nervously but still kept a fairly composed expression. Simmons wondered what he had to be worried about he was the one being kidnapped and robbed. He kicked out in an attempt to get free then tried activating his fire magic but before he could he felt something stick into his back almost immediately his vision went blurry and the world started spinning. It made it impossible to focus any energy to his hand.  
“...you...f-fuck.” He growled trying to focus a glare on the figure above him.  
“Aww that’s no way for a prince to speak, and anyway we can let our paycheck get away.” The one referred to as ‘Felix’ hissed. Simmons tried again to summon the littlest bit of magic but he couldn’t.  
“Let...me....go.” He said his voice barely a whisper.  
“You are gonna go where ever we take you. The toxin isn’t Lethal but holy shit it makes you weak.” Felix chuckled and went to talk to his partner. Simmons struggled to get his legs underneath him as he was slowly maneuvering his feet so he could stand he felt Felix’s shoe make contact with his rips and his head smacked against the ground. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. No... no it was going to fast and had to many beats. He realized It was A horse’s hoof beats.   
“...Grif...” he croaked. He needed to let Grif know he was riding right into a trap. He used his easiest spell. he could barely keep his eyes open. He focused the very last of his energy into 2 simple words. Stop...ambush. His eyes fluttered shut and the world went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I appreciate any feedback so feel free to comment it  
> Also there’s gonna be for chapters I promise so keep checking in regularly if you are enjoying the story.  
> Also in this world they can use a variety of magic instead of just having one onset trait  
> Simmons has a lot of defense magic he can make a shield and use fire magic he also has more practical magic you can study like tracking and telekinetic messages
> 
> Grif uses more fast travel like teleportation and a speed boost much like that of the methshrooms but doesn’t practice it a lot so when he does it consumes a ton of energy.
> 
> Sarge uses attack magic like magic missiles and fireballs 
> 
> Donut uses charm magic he likes to work alongside other guards luring in his enemies in before the other guard comes in for the kill I just did this as his main magic skill cuz I think it’s funny 
> 
> They all use the simplistic magic I mentioned before they are some of the first spell people learn mainly because it’s so easy to learn


	3. Why didn’t you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Grif raced through the woods. 2 words echoed through his mind. Stop...ambush. Something was wrong he knew the trail Simmons usually took to hide out but he wasn’t at his usual spot. A small hollowed out tree trunk stuffed with notebooks and basically a mini library. Grif doubled back. Stop...ambush

As Grif raced through the woods. 2 words echoed through his mind. Stop...ambush. Something was wrong he knew the trail Simmons usually took to hide out but he wasn’t at his usual spot. A small hollowed out tree trunk stuffed with notebooks and basically a mini library. Grif doubled back. Stop...ambush. He spotted smaller hoof prints in the dirt. Oreo couldn’t have made those. He hopped off his horse and carefully crept through the woods. As he moved between the trees he heard voices. The words echoing louder in his mind. Stop...ambush. Eventually three figures came into view. He saw a taller figure standing guard while another shorter figure was rambling on and finally he’s eyes landed on Simmons curled up on the ground unable to move. He knew if he charged right in he’d be killed immediately. He had to hold back every fiber of his being, every instinct to run to Simmons. He tore his gaze away from the limp body on the ground and turned his attention back to the other 2 people in the clearing.  
“I’m telling you Locus we are gonna be so fucking rich. All we gotta do is send his horse back with a note saying ‘if they don’t meet our demands he’s gonna die.’ They’re obviously not gonna allow us to kill the prince-“ the shorter figure droned on and on.  
“And here I thought Simmons talked too much.” Grif mumble under his breath. He looked toward the taller one referred to as locus. He was staring right back at him out of the corner of his eye. Grif flinched and placed a hand on his sheath he wasn’t going down without a fight. Locus moved his attention to a bird that fluttered out the shorter figure’s hand shot our a sharp spike hit the bird it fell to the ground next to Simmons. He noticed the taller man was still watching him out of the corner of his eye as the shorter one cast anther spell a spark of purple shooting out of his hand. “Shit a wild magic user.” He muttered these people were way too dangerous for him to handle on his own. He turned and sprinted as fast as he could feeling Locus’ eyes still on him as he retreated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short I wanted tho show you a little part of Grif’s POV I might post one later today to make up for it depends on how much of the other chapters I can get done  
> As I’ve said before any feedback is welcome it helps me write stuff that I enjoy and I hope you guys enjoy too also I named his horse Oreo because I can it feels like something Grif would do it’s a black and white spotted Clydesdale and I frigging love it


	4. In spite of fear

Simmons woke up he could feel his wrists rubbed raw from the rope binding his hands behind his back. He shifted himself into a sitting position his back pressed against a tree. Why did he have to check out that stupid noise if he hadn’t he would’ve just hidden in the usual spot Grif would’ve found him by now. He would’ve asked if he was ok. They would sit in comfortable silence before Simmons would start reading one of his many books out loud and after a day or two when they were ready to go back maybe Simmons would’ve finally admitted that Grif was the reason Simmons never followed his parents orders of getting a wife. But now he was the reason the man he liked failed to find him and was probably about to face his parents wrath. No he couldn’t think like that Grif was going to be ok. For now he had to stay strong.  
“For Grif.” He muttered and looked up. “HEY ASSHOLE LET ME GO!” he screamed catching the attention of Felix who was talking two a small group of dark clothed individuals. Simmons continued. “I am a prince and no doubt my parents will dispatch every guard with tracking magic to find me in fact they’re probably on their way here now. If you let me go now I can convince them to spare your worthless lives.” He did his best putting on his princely voice again. Felix sauntered over and kneeled down on one knee face to face with Simmons. He did his best to keep his glare level.  
“Do you know where you are.” Felix grinned. Simmons tried to prevent himself from shrinking away he needed Grif.   
“What?” His voice breaking for just a moment. Felix nodded towards Simmons’ hands.  
“Have you tried using any sort of magic yet?” He had a sickly smug tone in his voice that made Simmons shake. He stayed silent not knowing how to respond. Felix got up and leaned against the side of the tree. “Go ahead try and escape...I dare you.” Felix challenged Simmons glared and tried to summon a flame to burn the ropes he let out a surprised Yelp when a purple spark of magic burned his hand earning a laugh from Felix.  
“Wild magic.” Simmons breathed. There was a new sense of danger to his position these people were so unpredictable they wouldn’t even know what spells they were casting.  
“This entire area will cause all magic to go wild. Do you really wanna risk it?” After a moment of silence Simmons lowered his head. “That’s what I thought.” Felix grinned and walked back to his group. Simmons stared down at the ground.  
“Fuck.” He muttered. Nobody was coming for him, Grif probably arrived at the usual spot and when he didn’t find Simmons probably thought he wanted time alone and went back to the castle. “That lazy asshole.” Simmons cursed under his breath. Why couldn’t he just face his parents down and defend himself. After a few hours of kicking himself for running away he felt a shift in the air. The suffocating wild energy surrounding him seemed to dissipate Felix noticed it too.  
“Locus! What the fuck is happening!?” He shouted Locus glanced around.  
“The wild magic field...it’s-“ before could finish an orange blur flew passed him knocking over several guards. He saw Sarge rush out of the woods hurling fire magic at anyone who dared approach him. Donut was using charm magic on several people before tucker swooped in using his sword manifested from hard light his hybrid kid biting any ankles of people running away church was using telekinesis throwing trees and bits of ground at the mercs. Caboose stood off to the side attempting to keep his focus on his hands.Simmons straightened his posture and glared at Felix like he knew this was going to happen. Felix drew a knife and got ready to throw it before getting hit in the back of the head with a large rock he spun around spotting Simmons’ parents personal guards Carolina and Washington a few of the younger guards were standing behind them taking out the other soldiers Paloma was missing all his lightning attack but it’s the thought that counts. Suddenly someone was next to him he scooped Simmons up in his arms and ran towards the others.  
“I have him cover us until we’re gone.” The voice called Simmons looked up and saw the determined expression on Grif’s face Simmons could feel his own go red. His mind was racing Grif whistled at Oreo who promptly laid down so Grif could climb onto his back with Simmons in tow. As Oreo hefted himself tho his feet locus stepped in front of them. Wanting to help Simmons struggled against his roped they bit into his skin leaving more angry red marks Grif placed an arm around Simmons’ causing him to pause Locus nodded at them Grif nodded back and Oreo took off. Grif cut the bindings around Simmons wrist as they were cantering through the woods attempting to keep his hand steady and they were dodging and weaving. After his wrists were free Simmons threw them around Grif’s neck. In an attempt to hold on he reasoned with himself. Simmons noticed they were moving toward the castle they were going in the exact opposite direction. Simmons could feel the arm Grif had around him tighten and pull him closer he smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K sorry I am in a small state of writers block I love this story I’m just stuck it shouldn’t last too long I have another chapter prepared and I’ll do my best to complete the next one during the usual times also I’m probably just gonna be writing instead of paying attention in school. Because creating my own stuff is more fun than being told what to write how to write it and how to BLEND A GOD DMAN QUOTE. Anyway here’s the next chapter I also gave everyone the powers that fit the most with them  
> Church- telekinesis he had it for a bit in season 7 I think it was a plot point that actually could’ve been developed more  
> Tucker- manifest hardlight (bow chika bow wow) if you don’t know what that is this video does a good job of explaining it https://youtu.be/dPyUzFOoN_4  
> Caboose- his is explained in the next chapter.  
> Wash-chose not to study magic but is still a damn good fighter  
> Carolina- basically all the powers epsilon gave her just it’s magic now  
> Jensen- Minor fire abilities   
> Palomo-lightning but he’s shit at aiming  
> Andersmith- possession   
> Bitters-invisibility   
> (I think I got all of them)  
> Anyways enjoy next chapter as always feed back is welcome


	5. Shut up and go to sleep

When Oreo eventually stopped Simmons realized they were at Simmons usual hiding spot Grif picked him up and slid off his horse (Simmons could walk fine but he wasn’t complaining) Grif carefully set him down before flopping on the ground completely winded. He looked over at Simmons who was watching him with a big stupid smile on his face.  
“Are you ok?” Grif breathed. As he attempted to sit up he ended up just leaning his back against the inside of the tree. Simmons moved and sat next to him.  
“I’m fine...a little pain,” he rubbed his sore wrists, “but otherwise fine. You on the other hand look like your dying.” They both laughed.  
“Never used my magic that much.” Grif responded. Simmons though for a second.  
“Wait how were you able to disable the wild magic to find me?” He studied Grif’s face for a minute.  
“I had help.” He said and leaned back. “That guy...uh....locus left a trail for us to follow.” He yawned and closed his eyes breathing deeply. After a moment Simmons broke the silence  
“I thought you weren’t coming for me.” He muttered guilty. Grif’s eyes shot open he pulled him into a hug.  
“How long have I known you for? I know your thought process when you weren’t here I knew something was up.” Grif exclaimed. Simmons looked away smiling to himself but decided to change the subject.  
“How’d you know it was Locus who left you a trail?” Simmons didn’t want him to go to sleep just yet. He didn’t want to be alone.  
“I found you when they first knocked you out Locus spotted me but didn’t attack. I went to get some help I found deep large footprints in the dirt next to a shallower smaller pair. I kind of clued in he was trying to help us.” He leaned against the inside of the tree again Simmons slouched and leaned his head against Grif’s chest he didn’t protest.  
“But how did you dissipate the wild magic.” Grif yawned again.  
“I gathered the blues and lieutenants Carolina and Wash insisted they come so did donut and Sarge the other guards decided to stay and protect the king and queen but, I saw Felix using wild magic and apparently Cabooses only power is magic adaptation-“  
“Isn’t that one of the hardest spells to learn?”  
“Yep I don’t know how he mastered it but he did. You know what happened from there. The others are gonna head back to the castle. I thought you’d still want a little time for your parents to cool down.” Grif’s eyes closed again and wrapped an arm around Simmons. Simmons face flushed again. No no don’t think it’s like that... he’s just doing his job. Simmons told himself. He huddled closer to Grif who murmured “I’d never leave you behind.”  
After a few minutes Simmons could hear him quietly snoring. When he was absolutely sure the knight was sleeping he planted a small kiss on his cheek before laying his head back down and shutting his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmm I suck at writing romance sry.  
> As always feed back is welcome  
> I’m so fricken tired lmao  
> So yea he’s a lil romance before all hell breaks loose


	6. All hell breaks loose

They woke up to Oreo letting out a loud whinny. Simmons realized he had passed out on Grif’s chest and quickly jumped up his face nearly matching his hair. Luckily Grif was still sleeping and didn’t realize it. If he had Simmons would’ve never heard the end of it.  
“Prince Simmons! Sir Grif?” He heard a voice yell. Somewhat desperate. Simmons quickly shook Grif awake.  
“Huhwha-...’m awake.” He sat up his eyes still drooping. Clearly not awake  
“prince Simmons?” The voice approached it was a very familiar one. Simmons quickly exited the little hollow and went to greet Carolina. Her expression was solemn.  
“Carolina what’s-“  
“You have to get back to the castle now.” She said. Grif came out of the little hiding spot. Carolina met his eyes an unreadable expression on her face Grif’s eyes widened before he let out a loud whistle. Oreo laid down Grif grabbed Simmons hand Carolina hopped on her horse and they took off. Simmons was trying to process what what going on.  
“Carolina what happened? What’s wrong?” He tried desperately. Carolina slowed her horse looking Simmons in the eyes.  
“It’s you parents.” She said. Grif urged Oreo forward. Within a matter of minutes they reached the gates. Simmons saw bodies of guards strewn about he saw the younger guards checking with their friends most of which were only minorly injured whatever attacked seemed more fixated on the older more experienced ones. He glanced around quickly eyes landing on sarge and donut. Sarge was helping carry bodies out of the castle Simmons jumped off Oreo running into the Castle Grif and Carolina at his heels. The halls were strewn with bodies. Simmons scanned each of them till he spotted a large group of people huddled in a circle in the throne room. The crowd moved out of the way as the prince approached. His eyes welled up seeing the bodies of his parent’s viscously slashed and bloodied. He stumbled back Carolina catching him Grif just stared. Washington let out a shout somewhere beyond the hall Simmons almost didn’t hear it.  
“WE GOT HIM!” Grif placed a hand on Simmons shoulder as Carolina screamed back.  
“WAIT WHAT?” The three of them took off running. Wash was basically laying on top of the man Donut and Sarge were trying to help. The man was only about 5”6’ if Simmons had to guess. He was wearing a purple suede vest with a white shirt under it. He has a crazed look in his eyes his pupils were bright purple and the what would normally be the whites of his eyes were black as the night. The murderous look in his eye unnerved Simmons. He also noticed the man’s left leg was broken. Carolina quickly cast a binding spell to give Wash a break he began struggling again.  
“Release me this instant you fools or I will blast you to oblivion!” He screamed before throwing his head back and maniacally laughing at the thought of killing more people. Simmons cleared his throat.  
“Carolina, Wash. take him to the dungeons make sure there is no escape or way out.” He said With hardly any emotion. Carolina placed a hand on the man’s back and swung him over her shoulder. The man was screaming and protesting attempting to move but couldn’t.  
“YOU FOOLS RELEASE ME! I WILL BOIL YOUR TEETH AND FILL YOUR LUNGS WITH CEMENT!” Eventually the voice faded. Simmons looked at Wash and Grif.  
“Go help with clean up please I need to think for a bit.” Grif looked conflicted but followed Wash out the door. Simmons walked to his room and sat in the edge of his bed. He heard a bark in the distance. “Oh god.” He heard nails clacking against the floor as the huge black dire wolf that belonged to Caboose. Freckles trotted in his room after nudging the door open with his nose. He was Cabooses therapy dog. After church disappeared for a few months caboose would have horrible anxiety attacks one day Caboose showed up at donuts door when Simmons and donut were hanging out Caboose had a small puppy in tow so they trained it to snuggle with him when he was freaking out, they didn’t find out he was a giant dire wolf for a few months but Caboose was already attached and you can’t say no to him. Church accidentally made him cry once and every guard in the castle gave him the silent treatment until he apologized. But Freckles knew how to comfort anyone. The wolf placed his paws on the bed waiting for Simmons to object when he didn’t he climbed up and laid down next to Simmons resting his head on his leg letting the prince pet him. “Thanks buddy.” He mumbled. After a few minutes of calming himself down to the point where he wouldn’t burst into tears at the next human interaction he took one last deep breath and walked down the hall Freckles at his heels. He walked up to a few guard checking if they were ok he checked on Sarge he had trained many of the guards who were killed the usual gruff and overenthusiastic violent man seemed solemn and sad. He was helping carried the bodies out of the castle. His parents bodies had disappeared probably for the best. Freckles branched off to find Caboose. Simmons rank to Donut.  
“Are you ok?” Simmons asked donut seemed to look a little queasy at all the blood.  
“Uh, fine.” Simmons sighed with relief enough people he cared about had gotten hurt today.  
“Good.”  
“Do you think I could speak to him?” Simmons looked confused.  
“Who?” Simmons took a second to think but donut beat his brain to it  
“The prisoner.”  
“Wait what? Why?” Simmons asked concerned. Why did donut want to talk to this man?  
“He hurt my friends. Killed some too... I... I just want to find out why.” He looked sad Simmons nodded.  
“If you’re sure you want to you can.” Donut gave him a small smile before heading to the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO we adding one of my top 5 favorites into the story.  
> Feed back is still welcome :) my stupid sleep deprived brain is sick of my bullshit


	7. Because I want to

“Sir Donut.” Carolina greeted she was guarding the entrance to the prison. Donut nodded.  
“Can I speak to the prisoner? Please?” He asked trying to keep his voice level. Carolina hesitated.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I just want to get some answers before...we’ll.” He looked at the floor. Carolina nodded and stepped away from the door. Donut walked in spotting the cell the man was curled up in the corner he seemed to have a sad look on his face and Donut could’ve sworn he saw his eyes shift from normal whites and bright green pupils to the purple ones he saw earlier as the man jumped up placing his hands on the magic box holding him in.  
“Hello humble guard. Come to visit little old me? I’m honored.” He laughed glaring at Donut. Donut turned around leaning his back against the box and sat down. The man leaned against his side but remained standing clearly unhappy he didn’t get a response.  
“Why did you do it?” Donut asked after a few minutes. The man barked out a laugh.  
“Why not. I needed something to kill so I did. I honestly did him a favor.”He said clearly satisfied with himself when donut turned to look at him.  
“What do you mean?” The prisoner just gave him a smile and turned away.  
“The head guard. The old one. Has acted more like a father to that prince than is real one ever had. I solved two problems my urge to kill something and I gave him a way to climb up to be king and earn more respect.”  
“How do you know that?” The prisoner simply tapped the side of his head. Donut struggled for words he couldn’t find any good ones so he changed the subject. “Why did you kill so many of my friends?”  
The man shrugged. Donut took a look at his leg it still seemed to be broken but he was completely fine putting weight on it.  
“They attempted to hold me against my will. Like right now. Couldn’t leave cuz they put a Shield around the castle I simply was trying to find the one who casted it.”  
Donut looked sad and pulled his knees closer to himself. He saw the mans eyes flash green for a spit second before the man closed his eyes again and shake his head. His eyes returning back to normal. They sat there in silence for a few minutes he heard a soft shy voice whisper.  
“I’m sorry.” He glanced around looking for the third person. He looked back at the prisoners who looked absolutely disgusted. As he was about to ask why he was making that face he heard Carolina call down to him.  
“Donut! Are you ok down there?” He looked at the prisoner for a few seconds.  
“Uh, yea I’m coming up.” He shouted back he turned on his heel and could feel the mans eyes in his back he froze for a second.  
“What’s your name?” The prisoner looked shocked. Then responded with a toothy albeit insane smile.  
“O’Malley.” Donut climbed up the stairs and exited the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some Docnut because I want to.  
> Feedback still welcome. I really should sleep


	8. SHUT UP GRIF

Grif knocked lightly on Simmons’ door.  
“Come in.” Came a soft reply. He opened the door and Saw the man laying on the bed with Caboose’s dire wolf resting it’s head on his stomach.  
“I wanted to see how you were doing.” He said slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. Simmons sat up Freckles moved over and Simmons rested his head on Grif’s shoulder. His eyes were red Grif could tell he had been crying.   
“I don’t know.” Grif just nodded and placed an arm around his back. After a few minutes Simmons sighed. “If I hadn’t run-“  
“No none of that.” Grif cut him off.  
“What?”  
“You are not going through the If I hadn’t done this it wouldn’t have happened. It happened but it’s not your fault. And there’s nothing we can do to change that so don’t beat yourself up about it. You have a habit of doing that and you always end up spiraling down into an anxiety attack. And that’s not fun for either of us.” Simmons let out a quiet laugh but his eyes still carrying sadness. “Well Carolina says he’s going to be made to pay for what he did in like three days. Donut has been going to the dungeon a lot so the guy probably is being subjected to unbearable amounts of torture. Simmons looked at him arching an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean? We both know Donut doesn’t have the stomach to do that.” Simmons sat up and Grif leaned back in the bed.  
“I know I mean he’s probably talking to the prisoner.”   
“And?”  
“Dude have you even heard one of Donuts stories? Last week he lost the keys to the armory and I had to sit there and listen to him go on for hours before Sarge found them.” Simmons laughed again getting a smile out of Grif. Simmons laid down next to him Grif knew he had successfully maneuvered Simmons out of a downward spiral. He was fairly satisfied with his effort Freckles was laying across both their legs the wolf had officially gone to sleeps so no one was allowed to move until he woke up. Much to Simmons mortification the door opened and Tucker popped his head in. Simmons jumped and fell off the bed. Grif began laughing.  
“Oh sorry for interrupting your cuddle session.”  
“WE WEREN’T CUDDLING! GRIF STOP LAUGHING!” Simmons screamed his face bright red. Grif had tears running down his face and was gasping for breath. Simmons covered his face. Tucker was laughing too at this point freckles had woken up and didn’t look too happy.  
“Donut was wondering what he should make the prisoner for his last meal.” Tucker continued. Simmons had a pillow over his face Grif had also fallen off the bed and was clutching his stomach.  
“JUST FEED HIM WHATEVER HE WANTS. ISN’T THAT THE POINT? GRIF SHUT UP!”  
“Oh and Grif Sarge wanted you to help with clean up.” Tucker added Grif took a couple deep breaths and was finally able to get up.  
“Ok tell him I’ll be there in a minute.” Grif said wiping the tears off his cheeks. Simmons glared at him. Tucker closed the door.   
“So sad he interrupted cuddle time.” Grif said with a sly smile.   
“SHUT UP!” Simmons chucked a pillow at him. Grif ducked out of the way laughing and made his way to the door. He paused with his hand on his handle mumbling something under his breath. Simmons barely caught it.  
“It is a damn shame isn’t it?” Simmons eyes widened meeting Grif’s his honey color eyes piercing into his soul then turned away and exited the room. Simmons just sat there in shock his face matching his hair.  
“Freckles what the fuck am I supposed to do now.” He muttered the wolf huffed and laid his head back down on the bed. “Yea. I don’t know either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome  
> I’m so tired


	9. Execution

Three days went by fairly quickly the reds all noticed donut had been going to the dungeon an awful lot but they didn’t think to much of it and before they all knew it The murderer was kneeling over head on the chopping block. Simmons stood as close to Grif as possible he didn’t know how to feel about this. Donut seemed uneasy and was constantly moving bouncing his heel,Twiddling his fingers and was constantly looking around. The prisoner continued wearing his unhinged look. Laughing and continuously making unsettling threats. As Carolina read off the charges Doctor Grey came up carrying an axe. She normally worked at the hospital but claimed she needed something to do over the weekend. As Carolina finished up Doctor Grey raised up the axe. The man closed his eyes and a voice screamed.  
“PLEASE n-no. I-I didn’t want to.” It sounded terrified. Grey froze then put down the axe.   
“What?” Carolina said. They turned and were met with sad green eyes.  
“P-please. I don’t want to die. H-he made me.” The man was shaking tears we’re running down his face. He lowered his head. “Please...” everyone stared.  
“Doctor Grey. Explain what’s happening.” Simmons said worriedly. The Doctor crouched down and studied the man’s face.  
“Hmmmm. I think he might have a multiple personality disorder. He seems completely different his eyes have changed too either multiple personality or-“ She stuck a finger out to poke at his face his eyes changed again and snapped his jaws at her.  
“I STOLE THIS FORM FAIR AND SQUARE.” The other side of the prisoner yelled.  
“Or a demon is possessing him.” She finished.  
“If you harm doc...I’ll simply possess someone else and continue my carnage...you would’ve killed an innocent man for no reason.” The man grinned narrowing his eyes at the onlookers.  
“Yep! Definitely a demon!” Grey said jumping to her feet and clapping her hands.  
“Well no shit.” Church mumbled. The man’s body went rigid. The scared shy side the other one addressed as ‘doc’ came back still shaking.  
“I didn’t want to...” he whispered.  
“We can’t kill him. He’s completely innocent it’s that thing that’s possessing him like it said if we kill him he will just possess someone else. Carolina take him to his cell. Doctor Grey have you ever dealt with something like this?” Simmons said.  
“Yep! Usually a simple exorcism does the trick. But! This one might be a little harder to deal with.” She smiled gabled the axe and swung it over her shoulder. “I’ll go gather my gear! You can go lock him up again if you like.” Carolina moved to unlock the man the second he was free he began sprinting as fast as he could maniacally laughing before Washington tackled him to the ground.  
“GET OFF ME YOU FOOL!” The man continued screaming and hurling threats at several guards before being dragged to the dungeon. They noticed Donut letting out a sigh of relief. Church watched the man for a minute before turning to the rest of the group.  
“I gotta go check on Caboose.” He said. “I left him with Sister.” Grif’s eyes widened.  
“SHIT YOU LEFT HIM WITH KAI!” he shouted. Before church gourd nod Grif grabbed his arm and activated his magic before anyone could stop him within a second Grif was already halfway through town Church screaming behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly not as proud of this chapter as I should be I only have half the next chapter done so if I can’t complete that tomorrow there may be a slight delay


	10. I did it

Eventually Grif came back. Simmons watched as he opened the door and flopped face down onto the bed.  
“Are you okay?” Simmons asked barley getting a grunt in response. “What happened?” Grif slowly rolled over.  
“Luckily she was only laying on the couch resting her head on his leg while they talked. Church kicked her out of the house.” He let out a light laugh Simmons smiled.  
“Why was she even there?”Simmons laid down next to Grif.  
“He got sick. I’m assuming it’s a side effect for using his powers as much as he did. But donut usually watches him when church is out of the house since donut was with us he had to find someone at the last minute. Also it was an execution. If we hadn’t had a demon possessing that dude would’ve been dead. Caboose wouldn’t be able to handle that.” Grif said.  
“Good point.” Grif turned to him.  
“Also...why the fuck is there a barrier spell on the food?” He asked.  
“How is that relevant?”  
“I asked you a question. Give me an answer.” Grif sat up. Simmons rolled his eyes.  
“One of the chefs were complaining SOMONE was taking their ingredients and-“  
“That could be anyone. Why do you automatically assume it’s me.” Grif cut him off.  
“And that someone is also found sleeping on top of the shelves afterward.” Simmons finished giving Grif a look. Grif just flopped back down letting out an annoyed huff. Simmons laughed and leaned his back against the wall. “That’s what I thought.” He smirked.  
As Grif was about to respond the sound of a window shattering caught their attention. something flew past Simmons’ vision he let out a startled Yelp and Grif jumped up shield in hand. Seeing the item that was now lodged into the wall was an arrow. He stood shield pointed at the window and Simmons behind him. Grif’s head had been in its path just moments ago Simmons realized his heartbeat quickened. After a minute of sitting completely still frozen in place they realized it was just one arrow. Grif lowered the shield.  
“What the fuck just happened?” He said. Simmons was still panicking.  
“Your head was right there.” He whispered barely audible.  
“What?” Grif turned to look at him.  
“Holy shit. YOUR HEAD WAS RIGHT THERE. FUCKHADYOUBEENSITTINGUPFORANYLONGYOUWOULD’VEBEENKILLED I-...  
I don’t fucking know what I’d do without you.” He began reeling. Grif grabbed his shoulders.  
“Hey...no...none of that. Calm the fuck down. You’re ok. I’m ok. It’s fine.” Grif attempted to calm Simmons. He kept going.  
“Fuck it would’ve fucking killed you I-“ a small piece of paper tied to the arrow. He shakily got up and made his way over to it, untying the paper and unfolding it.  
Hello Dear prince! Seeing as you somehow found out about the several assassins in your ranks and somehow managed to kill them we have a slight problem. Our aim was to completely kill off the royal family after that little stunt you pulled off. Now that someone else took the lives of the king and queen the only one we have left to deal with is you. He read out loud Grif walked over.  
“Ohh this is bad. We gotta go get Carolina.” Grif said. Glancing between Simmons and the note. Simmons folded it up neatly and placed it in his pocket then nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYY SO I BEAT WRITERS BLOCK FOUND OUT A NEW TACTIC TO KEEP ME IN CREATIVE BRAIN MODE I WAS ABLE TO WRITE 2 1/2 chapters so WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	11. How is he alive?

“SHIT!” Carolina paced back and forth in front of the dungeon. They could hear an argument from the other side presumably from the prisoner arguing with the demon. “Who the fuck did this?” She growled staring at the note again. Simmons pointed to a small symbol at the bottom of the base a small dot with eight arrows pointing out of it.   
“Isn’t that the wild magic emblem the symbol for chaos?” He said. Carolina studied it.  
“I THOUGH YOU TOLD ME YOU KILLED HIM.” Grif shouted.  
“HE WAS MISSING AN ARM AND BLEEDING OUT! I FUCKING THOUGHT WE DID!” Carolina snapped back. Simmons leaned his elbows on a windowsill and massaged his temple.  
“What the fuck are you guys screaming about?” He groaned pushing yet another panic attack down.  
“When we brought you back she told me they killed that son-of-a-bitch who kidnapped you but apparently-“ Grif started. Simmons shot up.  
“You ripped his fucking arm off!?” He squeaked in any other situation Grif would’ve laughed but not right now. Carolina sighed.  
“Not exactly Sarge landed several attacks on his arm before Palomo actually somehow managed to Land one of his attacks and Tucker hit him with his sword... he was on the ground I didn’t see him move after that and he was bleeding pretty badly I don’t know how the Fuck he is still alive.” They heard a thud that sounded like a body being chucked against a wall from inside the dungeon. Carolina opened the door and disappeared for a moment. They heard another loud before Carolina came back. Simmons panic was coming back he was doing his best to keep his breathing steady.  
“F-Fuck what are we gonna do?” He ran his hands through his hair nervously. Carolina thought for a moment. He was glad that on top of being his moms personal guard she was one of his most trusted advisors.  
“I’d suggest that you remain in the castle and Grif remains by your side at all times no exceptions. That’s supposed to be his job but...” she shot Grif a look, “he disappears quite often.” Grif rolled his eyes.  
“I won’t be able to pull all nighters for longer than three days. What are we gonna do when I inevitably need sleep?” He asked instead of instigating argument.  
“Donut will take over when you need. Simmons is this acceptable?” She adjusted her shoulder plate a little. Simmons nodded he took notice she was assigning the two people he was closest with (aside from sarge who would be training the recruits) she knew he was uneasy about her and wash they had met wash after he was sent to infiltrate the castle with his partner he ended up shooting donut in the stomach with a crossbow but healing magic saved him they ended up befriending the man and he was quickly promoted to personal guard Carolina was a bounty hunter and Simmons’ mom hired her on as soon as she heard about her deeds. He gave her a small smile they heard the same thud again from the prison.   
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NOT GET WHEN I SAY LET HIM SLEEP!” Carolina screamed storming back into the dungeon. Simmons turned to Grif who was staring out the window. Simmons walked up next to him to see what he was looking at. Tin the courtyard freckles was playing tug of war with Sarge they were fighting over Sarge’s favorite spear. The wolfs tail was wagging wildly while sarge did not look to pleased. Simmons stifled a laugh. Grif turned around nearly knocking into him.  
“Guess your stuck with me now.” He said with a smile. Simmons couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF anyone was curious the person O’Malley was throwing against the wall was himself he was trying to keep doc awake doc doesn’t like controlling a tired body so O’Malley tries to keep him awake for as long as possible   
> I’m tired please send help


	12. Grief kicks in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m putting a lot of scene of just them in Simmons room and Simmons is usually crying but I’m sorry he’s a social shut in whose parents were just murdered now he’s trapped in a castle with his gay friend the man he’s in love with but is also his best friend and the murderer who is half innocent and half immortal so they can kill him. So I have reasons.  
> Hope u enjoy ;3

The first week went by fine. At one point Grif got tired had had to sleep so donut took over for him. Simmons was a little disappointed and Donut immediately took note of this. Donut had known Simmons for only a few years less than Grif when Simmons turned ten his dad took him to get a horse of his own Donut’s family owned the farm so donut who was only around six at the time helped him pick out a young yet well trained stallion that was Dragon Donut taught him how to ride and Grif would watch testing and hurling insults as he rode until donut offered a very young Clydesdale that was Oreo they both signed a silent treaty not to tease each other about this particular scenario because they both started equally sucky. But he and Donut had become friends and Donut somehow developed a sixth sense for when something was bothering someone.  
“Really?” He asked after a couple hours of silent guarding only interrupted by the occasional short conversation.  
“Really what?” Simmons responded genuinely confused.   
“Don’t play dumb. Your missing him.” Donut leans his spear against the wall and places a hand on his hip watching Simmons’ face go red.  
“Missing who?” Donut gave him a look.  
“You gotta tell him how you feel eventually.” Donut made his way over to the mirror and adjusted a few loose strands of his hair. Simmons leaned against a wall.  
“Hell no. We are fine the way we are. How the hell did you figure it out?” Donut turned giving him another look.  
“You know your not sneaky with those looks you give him.” Simmons sputtered for a response but didn’t have one. “Just tell him.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Grif was leaning against Simmons’ door.  
“Do mind if I borrow Aidan?” Grif asked. Aidan was Simmons’ Kestrel he usually remained in the aviary since Simmons didn’t hunt and he wasn’t needed for sending messages because Simmons used telepathy when he was old enough to study magic.  
“Why?”  
“I gotta send Kai a message. Gotta tell her to ask church if he’ll hang out with her for a bit. Let her back in the house.”  
“Why don’t we just go over together and you can tell her?”  
“You can’t leave the castle remember?” Grif said and stepped closer. “You can’t leave the castle and I can’t leave your side.” He punctuated his sentence by tapping Simmons lightly on the nose. Simmons shoved him gently.  
“Right. Uh yeah let’s head to the aviary I guess.” He got up closing the book he was reading. Grif let him lead the way. As Simmons was walking down the hall he noticed an item on one of the stone windowsills. His dads glasses. Instincts took over he went over to get them  
“Oh dad’s glasses! We can drop them off on the way he’s gonna nee-“ his hand froze over them as realization set in. In the last few days he had been in denial he had been expecting them to summons him into the throne room and berate him on why he hadn’t chosen a wife. But that wasn’t going to happen they were gone. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Are you ok?” Simmons turned to him his eyes couldn’t seem to focus on a single point of him. He looked absolutely petrified. Grif was able to calm his lesser panic attacks but even those got pretty bad.   
“Simms I-........fuck...” he was at a loss for words. The prince slowly shrunk down his back pressed against a wall. Grif moved to go over to him. Simmons just continued staring at the glasses. Grif sat down and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that until Carolina found them.


	13. Oblivion

Grif hadn’t left Simmons side in days. Keeping him company and doing his best to comfort him. The only time he had was when Simmons insisted on going to O’Malley’s cell Grif could hear Simmons screaming at him and Donut reported that both sides of the man felt bad about what he had done. Grif had only limited experience with the type of panic attack Simmons was going through he had helped his sister through a similar one when their mom ran off. So he tried his best with Simmons. After awhile Simmons began getting better Grif could tell he was in his final stage of grief Donut had stopped by with cookies Simmons had left them alone so Grif ate them all.  
“Your gonna get sick.” Simmons said with a slight smirk.  
“That’s for future Grif to worry about.” He had responded stuffing another one in his mouth. After a few hours of mindless chatting and their usual back and forth banter Simmons decided he wanted to visit the prisoner again.  
“Are you sure you decked him in the face last time.” Grif had reminded him.  
“I am much calmer now.” Grif just shrugged and grabbed his shield from the side of the bed. They approached Carolina who was guarding the cell Simmons broke off from Grif.  
“I’m gonna go send Kai that message Carolina’s here so I’m assuming this can be an exception to the rules?” Carolina nodded and Simmons headed into the dungeon  
——————————————  
Grif turned and redirected his path to the aviary he had his note with him it was basically just explaining where he had been and telling her to ask for church to let her back in the house. He usually watched caboose and Kai was almost 18 so she would be fairly well behaved. He rolled it up and grabbed the glove Simmons used to handle the kestrel the bird stepped onto his arm and Grif tied the note to his leg the bird took off toward his house. He didn’t notice the Plume of smoke rising from the west wing of the castle. As he made his was back so one came tumbling through one of the stone windows landing directly infront of him he recognized the hazel colored wings and groaned.  
“Hello Matthews.” He mumbled getting mentally prepared for the suck up. He quickly fluttered himself to his feet and saluted before stumbling off balancing.  
“Hello captain Grif. Sorry for the rough landing I have to tell you something.” The young guard was heavily off balanced Grif noticed his eyes were having trouble focusing.  
“Well spit it out.” He tapped his foot impatiently. Matthews eyes drooped he fell forward there was an arrow sticking out of his wing. It was tipped with a substance Grif had never seen before.  
“The...castle...fire....get...Smm....out.” The guard mumbled barely conscious. Grif panicked. He ran over to the nearest guard and shoved Matthews into them.  
“EVACUATE THE CASTLE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! AND GET HIM TO DOCTOR GREY!” He shouted the guard who now had Matthews draped over their back rushed through the halls to warn everyone else. Grif took off to go get Simmons

——————————————  
Simmons stepped into the dungeon standing infront of the cell Doc was being held. The man wasn’t facing him. But heard him approach.  
“Hey Do.....oh.” He turned seeing Simmons. His eyes were purple. O’Malley Simmons thought to himself. “Come to punch us in the face again. O’Malley grinned his nose still slightly bruised.  
“No. I just came to talk.” O’Malley had frozen he was focused on nothing in particular while his eyes flashed between doc’s green and O’Malley’s purple eventually settling on purple again. He looked scared.  
“King Simmons. You have to let him out of this cell right now and get to the center of the forest as fast as possible.” The prisoner threw his hands against the magic barrier keeping him in. Simmons could smell what was scaring him.   
“...smoke...” he muttered then shook his head. “Wait why should I? I thought you didn’t care about letting doc die?” He snapped the mans green eyes flashed looking hurt before switching back.  
“NO YOU FOOL! HE STILL HAS THINGS HE NEEDS TO DO IN HIS LIFE!” Simmons looked confused.  
“The second I let you go your going to go on a rampage.” He narrowed his O’Malley studied him for a second.  
“Fine we’ll do this the hard way. Remember those cookies you let Grif eat this morning. I laced them with Theobroma cacao a very deadly chemical. I know how to make the cure. So you will let me out or your ‘friend’ Grif will die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthews is fiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee don’t worry  
> Can anyone figure out the reason O’Malley doesn’t want doc to die?


	14. Is sorry...

O’Malley smiled. Simmons took a step back.   
“You FUCKER. How’d you even escape?” He shouted. O’Malley threw his head back and laughed.  
“I. Am. A. Demon. I simply possessed one of the bakers then used magic to lace it.” Simmons hear heavy footfalls on the stairs Carolina, donut and Grif were there Simmons ran to Grif and grabbed his face studying it for any signs of sickness and thoroughly confusing Grif.   
“Simmons we have to go the Castle is on fire.” Grif pulled his head out of Simmons hands. Simmons nodded and started following them but he hesitated and ran back removing the barrier keeping the man in. His eyes turned Green and Carolina seized him by the back of his neck she ran off in a different direction than Donut and Grif. Dragging Doc with her. Grif grabbed Simmons’ hand and began leading him out of the castle. As they ran into the courtyard they saw Donut’s eyes focus on the barn it’s was ablaze he could hear the horses whinnying and he ran toward them  
“DONUT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!” Grif grabbed his arm.  
“THE HORSES. THEIR STILL IN THERE!” He shouted pulling his arm away and darting off. Simmons and Grif exchanged a look. And ran after him. They saw the horses come out one by one. Dragon and Oreo came running first. Followed By donut’s horse, angel, then tucker and Church’s tucker had tried to name his horse Wash to make jokes he was going to ride wash. Wash had not been amused and ignored him until he changed the name. Soon the entire herd was out. But donut didn’t follow Simmons left Grif’s side and ran into the barn before Grif could stop him.  
“SIMMONS NO!” Grif ran forward he was about to enter when he was hit with a shockwave and thrown backward. He was knocked to the ground he looked up. The barn had exploded.  
Grif got to his feet and ran in he spotted Donut first he was leaning against a wall completely limp half of his face was awfully burned. Grif hoisted him over his shoulder. He began desperately searching for Simmons the man was half buried in a burning pile of hay. Grif pulled him out his arm was burned a large piece of wood was sticking out of his eye.  
“Shit...DONT YOU FUCKING DARE DIE ON ME ASSHOLE!” He Shouted and placed him over his other shoulder he was having problems getting up under the weight for a lanky nerd and a sparkly twink they were both fucking heavy. He heard a crack above him A beam landed in front of the door turning their escape into an inevitable fiery demise path. Grif pulled the two closer.  
As flames grabbed at his skin. He focused the little energy he had left and teleported landing in the gardens he quickly rolled on the ground dousing any flames and quickly patted out any on Simmons and Donut he knew Sarge and the blues spotted him he laid next to Simmons and closed his eyes the voices and shouts distant and quiet. He reached his hand our aware of the horrible pain shooting through it and rested it on Simmons good hand. He felt himself being carried but it was distant. A ghost of a touch. He was drifting in and out of worlds. Until finally everything went numb. No muffled noises. No whispers of touch. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooo sorrryyyy T.T  
> also lemme described what I meant by exploded the barn wasn’t completely burned there were quite a few flames but when it exploded the fire spread to literally everything.  
> THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER I SWEAR


	15. Am I dying.....

“Am I dying.” He tried to form the words but they just wouldn’t cooperate. No no he couldn’t die. He needed to wake up. He needed to make sure donut was ok. He needed to know Simmons was alive. He needed to tell Simmons how he felt... NO YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE YOU FAT ASS. He imagined Simmons screaming at him. For some reason this was a comforting thought. Simmons is gonna be ok. You’re gonna wake up and wait for him to then you will tell him. After sitting in darkness for what felt like an eternity. Until he finally heard a overly perky voice slowly faded in. It still sounded as though he was underwater but he focused on it and willed it to get louder. Slowly it got clearer.  
“He’s waking up.” After a long minute he was able to flutter his eyes open. He saw donut half his face was bandaged and something was hanging out of his ear. He saw doctor Grey standing above him something was in his hand. Slowly he turned his head and saw Matthews holding his hand. He shot him a glare.  
“Get...the....fuck off me....Matthews.” He grumbled smoke still in his lungs. Matthews quickly obliged and Grif tried to sit up as he moved his arm a pain shot through it. Doctor Grey placed a hand on his unburnt arm.  
“Don’t move too much! You break open the skin that will not be fun for either of us.” She smiled her eyes far to excited for the situation.   
“Your gonna be ok Sir Grif!” Matthews said grabbing his good hand again. It shot out decking the young guard in the face.  
“Good to know that half of you still works.” Grey clasped her hand together.  
“Great hit sir.”” Matthews groaned.  
“Kissa- FUCK.” Grif shot up immediately regretting his choice the pain was nearly blinding. Grey steadied him. “F-fuck.....where’s Simmons.” Donut sighed. Fear shot through Grif.  
“Oh! Nono! He’s not dead don’t worry!” Donut quickly said when he saw the look on Grif’s face. “He actually woke up a few hours ago. But-“ doctor Grey cut him off.  
“It was quite miraculous after amputation normally patients don’t want to move but king Simmons disappeared a few hours after waking up we found him here sleeping on that chair.” She spoke so quickly It took Grif a moment to realize what she was saying.  
“WAIT! Amputation!?” He tried to get up again. Doctor Grey swung back and fourth on her heels.  
“Yes the victim suffered severe burns on the left side of his body. A piece stray piece of wood thrown from the explosion lodge itself in the eye causing-“  
“Stop! I think I get it. Don’t need details.” Grif held a hand up. “So...uh donut are you ok?” He turned his attention to his other friend. Donut stared at him for a second. “Uhh donut?” He studied his friend for a second.  
“Oh my apologies Donut wasn’t as close but the explosion but his right ear drum burst and the left was damaged leaving him fairly deaf. The explosion somehow was bright enough to lightly burn his retina so he is partially blind.” She gestured at her ear, Donut quickly tapped it. “He is currently wearing a hearing aid and is still getting used to it.” Donut nodded.  
“Sorry must’ve had it too low.” He helped Matthews to his feet.  
“I’ll go tell the others you woke up.” The guard left the room. Grif sat back and tried to plan out how he was going to get to Simmons.   
“So what exactly happened? I remember the barn was on fire and it exploded. But... how did it explode?”  
“We’re assuming it was Felix the explosion was too well timed and there was nothing in the barn that would’ve detonated it.” Doctor Grey said all too happily. “Donut if you could please go in form Kaikina that her brother has woken up.” Donut gave a small salute and hurried off.  
“So is Simmons going to be alright?” Grif asked worriedly. Doctor Grey nodded.  
“Oh absolutely we are going to fit him with a prosthetic arm tomorrow. We probably should’ve held off on the leg because he keeps leaving his room and coming here. But he should be A-okay.” Grif let out a sigh of relief. After a brief rundown of painkillers and how often he should change his bandages Grif was finally let go. His entire left side was blistered and hurt like hell when he moved. Kai eventually arrived and helped him up.  
“Don’t you dare do that again asshole. Whose gonna beat up the fuckfaces who break my heart if you died?” She had scolded him when they left the room. Grif simply laughed.  
“Good to know I’m needed. I’m gonna go see Simms I’ll probably stop by the house later.” Kai hesitantly left his side.  
“Ok. But no more rushing into barns like an idiot. I know you did it to save your boyfriend but don’t pull that shit again.” Grif sputtered for a response Kai simply left laughing her ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lemme explain why Simms woke up before Grif despite being hurt.  
> For the past week Grif has been on guard duty he’s been worried about Simmons so nonstop vigilance he has not slept in days. He was sent home once and barely got any sleep. He’s been using his magic mainly to get food for Simmons who finally realized his parents were dead. He didn’t want to stay away for long so he’s been using most of his energy for quick food runs. In this world magic mainly focuses on how much energy you have and how focused you are. The teleportation spell is Grif strongest spell it takes a lot of energy to displace a single sentient being in reality. Grif teleported all 3 of them. So add in the factors of slowly draining magic energy, not sleeping for 2 weeks and being crushed under a fallen beam he wouldn’t be able to focus his magic properly and his body ended up knocking him out in order to regain all the energy he lost. I’m Phoenix the Dutchie and thanks for coming to my TED talk. LMAO :3


	16. Finally

“Simmons!?” Grif called opening the door. It had been locked for some reason.  
“GRIF!” Simmons sat straight up. Grif could see his left eye had a patch over it his arm was missing he was holding something in his right hand though. Grif rushed over to him. Simmons wrapped him in a tight one armed hug. It hurt but he didn’t care.  
“Holy shit! You’re alive.” Grif breathed.  
“You had me worried sick! You were out for days!” Simmons cupped Grif’s cheek in his hand.  
“You were worried!?” Grif chuckled, “I watched you run into a fucking fire! I was sure you were dead.” Grif felt Simmons lips make contact with his. He was surprised at first but almost immediately leaned into him. When they broke apart Simmons face was red.  
“I-I’m sorry. I-“ the king stammered. Grif rolled his eyes and pulled him in for another kiss.  
“I was so fucking scared.” He muttered leaning his head against Simmons’ shoulder.  
“I’d never leave you.” Simmons murmured back. They sat frozen in that moment until Grif finally spoke up.  
“So... uh....why was the door locked?” He leaned back. Simmons rolled his eyes.  
“After I escaped the fifth time I’m pretty sure it was Sarge who got the idea to lock the door. I was actually trying to figure out how to lock pick with one hand.” He held up the item Grif saw earlier it was a small padlock with a paperclip hanging out of it. Grif laughed.  
“Awwee, you that desperate to see me.” He placed his chin in his own hands and batted his eyes at Simmons who leaned his head against the wall.  
“Yes!” He said in an overly exasperated tone. “They wouldn’t tell me if you were alright I was panicking.”  
“I wish you broke out of here. I woke up and Matthews was holding my hand.”  
“MATTHEWS!?” Simmons squeaked. Grif laughed.  
“Don’t worry I decked him for you. Pretty sure I accidentally broke his nose.” Simmons smiled and scooted over patting the space in the hospital bed next to him, Grif laid down.  
“So you’ve been awake longer than I have what the fuck happened?” Grif asked leaning his head against Simmons checking his face for any signs of pain. Simmons remained still. Grif felt Simmons arm around him pull him a little closer.  
“Felix attacked. He rigged the barn with explosives hoping to kill me. O’Malley is being watched by donut. The castle is actually pretty intact it’s stone so only carpeting and banners burned.” Simmons listed off.  
“Well thank god we fire proofed the library after Sarge started reading Harry Potter.” Grif tried lightening Simmons stormy look.   
“...yea..”  
“Are you okay?” Before Simmons could reply the door slammed open. Causing Simmons to let out a small scream and Grif to involuntarily teleport to the corner. He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him like a brick. As his friends entered the room.  
“Oop- going down.” His knees buckled underneath him he was desperately trying to catch his breath. He saw Simmons sit up but sarge shot him a look that clearly said. Don’t you fucking dare. Simmons being the ever present bottom he is stayed put. Grif almost laughed Sarge was a better dad to Simmons than his biological one ever was. Caboose draped one of Grif’s arms over his shoulder and helped him to his feet. The tall guard walked him over to the side of Simmons’ bed he sat at the edge and tried to stop the room from spinning. Simmons place his hand on Grif’s back.  
“The fuck was that?” He asked even more worried than before. Grif closed his eyes griped the bridge of his nose and tilted his head up. Hoping he would will the headache away.  
“Don’t fucking worry about me. I’m not the one missing half by body.” He leaned into Simmons hand Donut immediately took notice of this.  
“OOOOHHH YES! YOU FINALLY TOLD HIM! HAH! PAY UP TUCKER!” the perky blonde haired man was not helping his headache.  
“Wait what do you mean pay up?” Simmons asked. Grif buried his face in his hands.  
“Uuuugggghhh. You couldn’t have waited one more day.?” Tucker groaned.  
“What the fuck are you talking about.” He had managed to ease some of the pain away.  
“We took bets on how quickly you would start dating after this.” Donut clarified. Grif’s headache returned. Simmons saw him lean over again.  
“I need to speak with O’Malley. Can you guys take Grif home? Grey and Sarge,” he shot a look at the Older guard who merely grunted in response “won’t let me leave the room.” Donut nodded. Caboose and Church helped him to his feet. Donut held the door open the others followed suit.  
“Glad to see your still alive.” Tucker said with a smirk then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY sry if it’s cringe feedback welcome


	17. Siblings

“Hey princey!” O’Malley smirked. The second the door slid shut behind the man Simmons grabbed the mans shirt with his single hand and threw him against a wall. They both knew O’Malley had the ability to simply shrug him off but he didn’t.  
“Don’t call me that.” His voice was low and stern. O’Malley’s eyes flashed between green and purple for a second.   
“You called me here. I didn’t come to fight.” They settled on green for a minute. Simmons let him go.  
“Grif is getting worse. Tell me how to make the antidote. Now!” His eyes flicked between the two colors again his neutral expression finally curling into a wide grin.  
“But it’s so much more fun if-“   
“WE HAD A DEAL OMALLEY!” Simmons raised his voice and narrowed his eyes. The out burst startled doc. O’Malley quickly steadied the man. Simmons continued “I LET YOU OUT. YOU TELL ME HOW TO SAVE HIM.”   
“Very chivalrous of you my friend.”   
“I’m not your friend.” Doc looked sad for a minute before O’Malley took over again.  
“Fine. Simply find the moon sliver flower crush it up and feed it to him. The bloom grows at the center of the forest near the only birch tree that’s still alive there...” O’Malley grumbled.  
“Great I’ll assemble a team right away-“  
“But...it only grows at specific times of the moon cycle.” O’Malley finished. Simmons furrowed his brow.  
“What phases?”   
“Usually between the new moon and the waxing gibbous.” O’Malley glanced at a civilian walking past the window. Then leaned against the wall  
“That means I have a week.” Simmons paced back and fourth nervously. He stopped and shot O’Malley another glare.  
“How did doctor Grey not find any traces of the poison. O’Malley’s grin returned “Theobroma cacao is a form of poison only magic can conjure. It’s barely distinguishable from anything when it enters the bloodstream. Common symptoms are exhaustion, head aches, nausea... the immune system desperately trying to rid itself of it. If you know anything about me you know I love conjuring new ways to kill.” The man sauntered toward the door.  
“Fuck...” Simmons was staring at the ground O’Malley paused as the door slid open.  
“Oh...And I wouldn’t recommend telling him.” He threw a glance over his shoulder. “Panic only makes the poison work faster.”

——————————————

Grif opened the door Kai was on the couch. He collapsed backward into it Kai gave him a look.  
“Are you ok?”  
“I’m in a lot of pain and very tired.” He muttered into the cushion. Kai gently put a hand on his back carefully avoiding the burns.  
“Ok! As the loving caring sister I am. I’m going to take care of you.” She stood Grif sent her a smug disbelieving look.  
“No I can take care of myself thank you.” He went to stand to but Kai gently pushed him back down.  
“Nope! You aren’t moving. You took care of me when we were younger. Now it’s my turn.” She spun on her heel and headed toward the kitchen. Grif cupped his unburned hand over his mouth.  
“You don’t know how to cook.” Kai poked her head in and had a sly smirk.  
“I don’t. But Donut does.” Grif narrowed his eyes.  
“No...you are not bothering him, he’s also recovering.” He pointed a finger at her she rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the kitchen.  
“Or... I can invite Church and Caboose. They know how to cook.” Grif heard her shout from the other room.  
“No. We’re not doing that I have a killer headache and caboose knows nothing about personal space. I’m going to be in pain one way or another.” He stretched out, Checked and decided to take some of the Painkillers Grey gave him.  
“We have plenty of friends I can continue to go down the line. I’m just going In  
order from whose the best cook. You know eventually we’re gonna get to Wash.” Kai continued shouting.  
“One, please stop yelling it fucking hurts! Two do not bring back the memories of spaghetti night.” Grif got flash backs to when he stepped out of the room for half a second to make sure Tucker and junior weren’t messing up his living room. And suddenly spaghetti sauce was everywhere.  
“Well you get to choose who comes over cuz I ain’t letting you leave the house until you’re better so no snack runs.” Grif barely heard her over the clatter of pots and pans.  
“What the fuck are you doing in there!?” He got up to go look she was in the room in less than a second punching him backdown.  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” She smiled. He groaned. “Now hurry up and choose whose coming over or I’m inviting everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyy I’m gonna do a few more light hearted chapters cuz I just put the bois thru a shit fest so wooooo Grif is still poisoned tho sry
> 
> Feedback welcome as always :3


	18. Dinner party

Kai had stayed true to her word and after Grif still hadn’t invited anyone over after his deadline of 6 hours (he just took a nap) was over. about an hour later the doorbell rang. Before Grif could get up and answer it it was kicked down by Caboose. Grif’s face dropped as Caboose ran at him. Before he was painfully enveloped in one of his famous bone crushing hugs he stopped moving. He was just running in place. He looked past caboose and saw church with an arm outstretched pointed toward Caboose.  
“Your a life saver.” Grif said sarcastically he would never admit how glad he was That church was actually using his ability to keep a force as strong as Caboose at bay.  
“No problem man. Caboose what did we talk about before this? He’s in pain no physical contact or you will hurt him.” Church said annoyed when caboose stopped moving he set the tall man down.  
“I just wanted one hug.” Caboose replied sadly. Kai solved this by coming up behind Church and draping her hand over his shoulder.  
“Don’t you dare make him cry again.” She threatened before smiling at Caboose. He quickly wrapped her in a tight hug church was glaring daggers at her. He only let go after hearing an overly excited voice shout.  
“I BROUGHT CHAMPAAAAAAGGGGGNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!” Grif was not going to survive the night.  
“Donut you’re in worse shape than I am. Why are you here?”  
“I was bored. Kai said she needed help cooking.” He smiled.  
“You were almost killed you should be resting and healing like Simmons and I.” Grif said tiredly.  
“Oh Simmons is on his way.” Kai patted his shoulder.  
“How the fuck-“   
“Carolina is with him.” Caboose sat down next to him making sure he had enough space between them so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt him.  
“Awesome hope she brings doc we need more people in this party.” Donut headed toward the kitchen donning his ‘kiss the cook apron.’ Kai close behind. Grif draped an arm over his eyes. He just had to wait this out. A few minutes later another knock on the door Church Kai and Donut were working in the kitchen, Grif had been talking with caboose in the living room so they were the closest to the door. Caboose sprang up and quickly rushed to get it. Donut apparently had convinced Simmons to come and Carolina indeed had O’Malley in tow. Grif sat up giving Simmons a smile.  
“Oh the king what has a humble peasant such as myself done to deserve this honor?” He laughed. Shot him a glare that held no real anger. Grif noticed he was wearing a maroon suit. “Oooohhh. Aren’t you fancy? What’s the occasion. This is literally just us having dinner at my house.” Simmons laughed.  
“We’re celebrating that all three of us made it out alive.” Grif’s eyes finally landed on Simmons new arm. It was designed to resemble that of a robot. It was quite fitting for him.  
“How did that Tux even survive the fire?”Grif decided not to mention it. Simmons sat down propping his feet On Grif’s leg.   
“You’re forgetting we have several young guards practicing fire magic and caboose like stealing clothes to dress the attack dummies up. We had to fireproof quite a few areas.” Carolina Dragged O’Malley away and to Donut who immediately pulled him into the kitchen. Simmons shifted uneasily noticing that. The door opened again. Sarge shuffled in the large fluffy body of Freckles dragging behind him. The wolf’s jaws were firmly attached to the short guard’s ankle.”  
“Caboose! Get your dog off me.” He grumbled. Caboose let out a small whistle and Freckles came bounding over. Sarge simply removed his shoe sat on a stool and began checking if any blood had been drawn. Surprisingly there hadn’t been. The final guests to arrive were Washington and Tucker. Tucker was holding junior in his arms but the small child immediately leapt out to play with Caboose and Freckles.  
“If everyone could keep an eye on him that would be great.” Washington called. “He has recently discovered what fire is and has found out hot to operate the stove.” Tucker let out a laugh. But then nodded.  
“Yea... just don’t let him touch the candles or anything. He’ll probably end up eating it. I know the other half of his species can handle it but the human part of his digestive tract can’t, so might wanna put these away.” He quickly scooped up some decorative candles and placed them in a high up shelf before Junior noticed. Wash wandered into the kitchen stayed their for approximately 2 seconds before Donut gently guided him out.  
“Wait why can’t I help?” Wash looked very confused.  
“We...uh...we need you to watch Caboose and junior.” Donut quickly stated Wash shrugged and sat down.   
“Are you gonna help us rebuild the barn.” Caboose asked Wash after a few minutes of silence that Grif savored.  
“No I’m gonna meet up with a few ex-gang members. North and York.” Tucker popped his head in.  
“Oh you’re gonna pay a visit to the Moi Bois?” He asked with a mischievous smirk Wash let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Don’t call them that.”   
“You can’t stop me.” He sing songed before disappearing back into the kitchen.   
“And you and donut have to stop taking bets on people’s personal lives.” Simmons called from the couch.  
“Don’t pretend like you didn’t do the exact same with Wash and I.” Came the response. Grif and Simmons snicker at that. He had a point. Eventually Kai called everyone in. After a nice dinner Doc pulled Simmons aside. He looked worried.  
“Tomorrow the flower blooms O’Malley told me since it’s early that means it’s the last one of the season. If you want to save him,” he nodded his head toward Grif. “You must find it tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t stop laughing at the “moi bois” part for some reason my brain went mother of invention, MoI...moi sounds like soy OMG their the Moi bois. But here’s a lighthearted chapter with a lil more detail about whose dating who. Also I’m making Freckles follow Sarge around cuz in the og he wanted to kill freckles at first so I just attached the dog to him cuz I though it’d be funny.


	19. Caught

Kai insisted everyone stay the night so now Grif was laying on Simmons and they were both stretched out on the couch Donut and Doc were sleeping back to back leaning against eachother. Tucker was cuddling Junior, Wash was cuddling tucker, church had his head agains cabooses caboose was leaning of Freckles shoulder Sarge was laying against a wall and Kai and Carolina were leaning against either side of the couch. Simmons was still awake. He was absentmindedly carding his fingers through Grif’s hair trying to figure out what the fastest way to cure him was. Finally he stood up accidentally dumping Grif on the floor.  
“Ooowwww. Mmmmmm fivemrminutes.” Grif grumbled then his eyes flitted open. “Where are you going?” He watched as Simmons pulled on a thin jacket.   
“Out for a walk.” Simmons replayed know what was about to happen.  
“Weeelllll it’s about 4 am your not going out alone.” Grif whispered grabbing his spear by the door. Simmons had a small argument in his head weather he should let Grif come with or not eventually he shrugged and offered a hand out Grif took it and they exited the house. They didn’t make it 5 feet before Grif smacked his face on something. He reached a hand out. It made contact with a barrier Simmons had been able to walk through but he hadn’t. He turned and faced Kai who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. “Why?” He gave her a bored look she smiled.  
“I told you, you’re still healing. Why are you two sneaking out at the ass-crack of dawn?” Grif gestured to Simmons.  
“He’s having a mental breakdown and needed the fresh air.” Simmons stared at Grif in show.  
“How the hell did you know?!”   
“How long Simmons? How long have I known you for?” He gave the king the smuggest grin he could manage before turning back to his sister. “So what exactly was your plan here keep us all hostage till we heal?” Kai rolled her eyes.  
“I’m not a newbie. If you hadn’t noticed Simmons walked through perfectly fine I’m just keeping you here because I know you and you’re gonna end up hurting yourself.” Kai’s sharp gaze on him caused Grif to take a step back before realizing this was his little sister not a gang leader.   
“We’ll be careful now take down this barrier.” He said matching her expression she rolled her eyes.  
“Fine just don’t do anything stupid. Like run into a burning barn or any members of felix’s Gang.” She dissipated the magic and he was finally allowed to leave he took Simmons’ hand and they hiked down the trail. Simmons was much calmer even after a few minutes. That is until they saw a shadowed figure standing infront of them Simmons summoned a small fire hall in his hand illuminating the face of the person. They had their eyes closed but it was evident he was wide awake.  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered before charging.  
“O’MALLEY!?” Grif shouted before being thrown back. Before Simmons knew it he was on his stomach his hands pinned behind his back he tried to use his prosthetic to move but O’Malley kept a strong hold on it.  
“Fuck. Well this is a familiar scenario isn’t it.” He saw Grif’s feet next to his head.  
“The fuck do you think your doing.” He yelled Simmons could feel the wresting match above him as O’Malley’s knee was still holding him down. He tried getting up he turned to face the fight just as Grif got kicked square in the back he landed on the ground next to Simmons. O’Malley grabbed Simmons wrists and hefted him to his feet before grabbing Grif with the other hand. Simmons could see Grif’s body was limp. He wasn’t dead. Thank god. But he was knocked out. Simmons glared at O’Malley whose eyes flashed sad and green for barely a second before returning to cold and insane.  
“There you go. Now pay up.” The man called into the darkness. A bag was thrown landing at their feet. Simmons was thrown back to the ground Grif nearly dropped on top of him. Horse hooves stopped in his line of sight. His arms were bound behind him as he was thrown on top of the steed. Grif was draped over the back of another.  
“When the other find out about this they’re gonna kill you.” He growled. The man on the horses back Simmons was draped over rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue turning the horse around.  
“I’ll be long gone before then.” The demon laughed. Simmons heard. A sorry timid voice in his mind.  
“Escape and find the flower. Center of the forest clearing directly under the moonlight It’s the only way to save him.” It was doc before he could use his own telepathy powers the small group cantered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP this is a familiar scenario now Grif is here WOOOOOOOOOO  
> Feedback welcome ;3


	20. Escape

Grif had regained consciousness on the ride and now they were both trapped in a cage at what appeared to be a hidden research facility. Simmons was pacing back and forth while Grif was calmly sitting in the corner.  
“Dude calm down your-“  
“Calm down!” Simmons paused to shout. “This is the second time I’ve been held prisoner this month! And now I don’t know if anyone is gonna come save us because-“ Grif got up and held his arms gently.  
“Stop.” He soothed. “Breathe. I have a plan to get us out of this but I can’t exactly explain it right now.” He gestured to the several guards who were quite clearly listening in on their conversation.   
“Can’t you just-“  
“No. I can not activate my speed boost my magic is messed up somehow And is drawing way to much energy from my body. I wouldn’t make it more than five steps without passing out.” Grif cut him off speaking loudly enough all the guards in the area would be able to hear him Simmons caught on but knew this was partially true and he knew the reason behind it. He just couldn’t tell Grif. He could do his best to speed this escape up.  
“Grif...you have to get us out tonight.” His eyes were wild and scared Grif looked at him worried.  
“What? Why?”  
“Grif please just trust me I need you to get us out tonight.” Simmons looked away Grif pulled him into a hug.  
“I will do what I can.” As Simmons waited for Grif to pull off his plan he watched the sun out the only window they had he watched as the hours faded away and soon the sun was high above them. Simmons jumped at the sound of shouting. There was the clear sound of someone beating their way through the halls trying to reach them.and soon all the guards began rushing toward them. Grif had been attempting to use his lowest level spell to try and pick the Lock discreetly but now that their was a distraction he grabbed Simmons hand and teleported both of them outside the facility. Grif let out a shout of pain and fell to the ground. Simmons Grabbed him and lifted him to his feet.  
“SHIT...SHIT...GRIF Stay awake.” Grif’s eyes couldn’t focus on him. Simmons pulled him on top of one of their captors horses and urged it forward. With a quick tracking spell he was able to scope out the correct direction of Grif’s home quickly. He still had a few hours and needed to get back to the others. He could hear the guards cantering behind them but slowly their hoof beats faded away until there was just one person. He urged the horse to move faster. As soon as they burst through the woods into the village the hoof beats behind him stopped. He continued racing through the streets dodging people and buildings. Grif chuckled.  
“Kai is gonna be piiiiiiiiissed.”   
“Your gonna be ok. We’ll get the others then get the cure.” Grif leaned against his back tired. As the doorsteps was still running past the house he slung Grif’s arm over his shoulder and jumped off nearly buckling under Grif’s added weight. He rushed him into the house where Kai was pacing now the others were still there everyone except wash at least they had clearly been discussing how two dint them. Kai looked up and saw Grif.  
“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?”  
“No time to explain we have to go now get your horses and haul ass. NOW!”The group wasted no time rushing out of the house and toward the corral where their horses were being housed temporarily. Simmons dragged Grif onto the fence then dumped him on Oreos back before hopping on himself. He propped Grif on his back and he could feel the soldier snoring into his shoulder. He didn’t know if his should wake him or not he decided to let him be and took off. Carolina stayed behind to make sure no members of Felix’s Gang were trying to sneak in. He began explaining the situation to everybody. What had happened to Grif and what he was trying to do right now. As the sun finally dipped beyond the horizon and the moon rose they reached the center of the forest. He began desperately searching for the small blue flower doc had told him about. As he was he heard footsteps approaching them. He glanced up standing just on the outskirts was O’Malley.  
Simmons glared at the man. Donut wore a look of utter betrayal the other just seemed shocked Grif was still passed out. Simmons took note as the man snapped a stick off a nearby tree and began drawing in the dirt. Simmons locked his eyes on the drawing. It was a fairly straight line that was connected to a larger line that surrounded the entire clearing. He looked down and saw they were all standing in the middle of a large runic symbol for barrier Simmons rushed over grabbing the man by the neck of the shirt before the barrier closed around his arms it burned O’Malley kicked the dirt breaking the symbol.  
“WHERE IS THE FLOWER.” He healed in the mans face. O’Malley smirked.  
“It doesn’t exist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was planning on keeping them in their longer but I fucked up giving myself the “it’s the last bloom tomorrow” thing so I had to get the bois outta there but oop- it don’t exist so Hehehe...this is gonna be “fun”


	21. You bastard

Simmons was shaking with anger.  
“YOUR A FUCKING MONSTER YOU FUCKING POISONED HIM. GAVE ME HOPE I COULD SAVE HIM. AND NOW YOUR SAYING THE ONLY THING THAT COULD HELP HIM DOESNT FUCKING EXIST!” O’Malley threw his head back barking with laughter. Simmons dropped him. The man’s gaze pierced into his soul.  
“Ya know for someone whose supposed to be a genius, your really fucking dumb.” Simmons took a defensive step toward  
“What are you saying?” Grif O’Malley continued laughing  
“It appears you don’t know me after all. Theobroma cacao isn’t poison. It’s the scientific name for chocolate. Grif Is fine. I just had to get you here somehow.”  
“Why isn’t his magic working? Every time he uses it it hurts him.“ Simmons demanded. O’Malley took another step back leaning against a tree.  
“The man hadn’t slept in weeks. He’d been waiting his magic and after teleporting 3 people that far all at once. He has to recharge. Now his magic is taking from his personal energy stores and that can be painful. So he’s now in a forced recharge state. Judging by the fact that he went into this state around noon and it’s almost midnight. It should be wearing off soon.”  
“But...why attack us. Why try and hand us over to the mercs?” Simmons needed answers. O’Malley rolled his eyes. Simmons noticed he was clutching at his side.  
“I needed for them to think I could be trusted. So I could see their base of operations to take out their leaders then bust you two out. That clearly didn’t work. And I had to get you here before they ‘finished what I started’” The man turned revealing several arrows lodged in his back. He shouldn’t even be standing here judging by where they hit. He snatched up the stick again and fixed the symbol the barrier closing again before Simmons could react. The man quickly drew two blades and turned around.  
“Are you with me doc.” The could see the man nod to himself.   
“Wait.” Donut ran toward the barrier.  
“Then lest fucking do this.” They could hear both sides of the man speaking at once. He took a quick glance back before launching himself into the trees and out of sight. Simmons glanced worriedly at Grif. What’s he really going to be ok? Donut sank down leaning his back against the birch tree. Church was watching caboose as he rammed his shoulder into the barrier over and over, Sarge whats chucking fireballs at it, Kai was trying to break it using her own barrier magic and Tucker was moving Grif to be propped up against the tree with donut. There wasn’t much they could do but wait. Eventually Sarge stopped wasting his magic caboose was laying on the ground exhausted and Kai had figured out the only way to break the barrier was from the outside. Simmons looked up at the moon watching the hours go by he couldn’t help but worry about his friends still in the village. he heard a mumble next to him.  
“Where the fuck am I?” Simmons heart nearly burst.  
“GRIF!” He practically tackled the poor man. He hugged Simmons back but groaned again.  
“Everything hurts.” Simmons got up Helping a very tired looking Grif to his feet.  
“I thought you were fucking dead.” Simmons would’ve kissed him but he also had an audience surrounding them namely Tucker, Kai, and Donut.  
“What the fuck happened? One minute I teleported us away from the facility and the next I’m here.” Simmons quickly explained the situation. Grif nodded along slowly waking up more and more.   
“Now the village is under attack and-“ thee was a rustling in the bushes causing Simmons to stop. The group froze preparing themselves for a fight as a large wolf came leaping out it’s tail wagging.  
“FRECKLES!” Caboose cried running to the wolf causing both the man and dog to run into the barrier. A large group of people followed had followed Freckles out of the bush.   
“Tucker!” Wash shouted being careful of the barrier and simply putting his hands on it. The group moved to see the free lancers followed by a large group of guards and villagers Carolina moved to stand by wash. Simmons helped Grif up and walked over.  
“Holy shit Carolina what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO sorry this ended kinda abruptly I remembered like 5 minutes before I posted I didn’t have this chapter finished so I put down what I could.  
> Grif ain’t gonna die so WOOOO and a quote from s 17 that I thought was amazing.


	22. Wash (part 1)

Wash stirred awake hearing a conversation outside. His eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head trying to guess what time it was. After a minute he heard the door close and Kai entered the house she saw him wake up and went to the kitchen quietly making a cup of coffee. Wash gently disentangled himself from Tucker and Junior not wanting to wake either of them up and began putting on the pieces of armor Tucker made him abandon before going to bed. As he slid on the last piece he heard Kai set down two mugs. He walked over and took one.  
“So why exactly are you up at early-as-shit- O’clock?” Kai said taking a sip from her glass Wash yawned before responding   
“Could say the same to you.” Kai let out a small huff.  
“Simmons was freaking out so Grif took him out for a walk. I had to take down the barrier to let Grif leave.” Wash smiled into his mug.  
“Makes sense. I need to check in with some old buddies of mine to see if they have any info on these guys threatening the village.”  
“Ex-freelancer?”   
“Yep.” Freelancer was the old gang Wash was in they worked with very unpracticed magic and had raided many kingdoms. Many of the member ended up killing each other after finding out their leader wanted total control over all the kingdoms. Some died fighting against him others died attempting to protect him and others still were able to slip away and move back into civilian life or they became bounty hunters. One freelancer under the name of Tex was thought to have killed the director since he never attempted to try again in his efforts. Was ended up befriending the old king and queen on one raid and protected them against the other freelancers.  
“How would they know anything about them?” Kai asked, downing the rest of her coffee. Impressive because it was still scalding.  
“Their bounty hunters Carolina and I frequently check in with them. They like to join up with other gangs and take them down from the inside. If I meet them in person instead of by falcon even if they haven’t heard of them I guarantee they’d be happy to lend a helping hand to defend against these guys.” Wash took another sip. Kai brought her mug over to the sink.  
“Ok just be careful. Tucker and Junior need you and if something happens to you I’m gonna have to be the one he bitches to. Wash let out a soft laugh and finished his coffee.  
“I’ll try and keep that in mind. Remind Tucker where I went for me? He usually forgets.” Kai nodded and took his cup he thanked her and went over to Tucker and junior placing a small kiss on both their foreheads before grabbing his pack and heading to the corral. He quickly saddled his horse and took off waving to Grif and Simmons who were walking through town. As he left the border he took a worried glance back. He debated if he should go back just in case Tucker got into trouble but eventually decided against it. Urging his horse forward he galloped through several territories until an arrow whizzed by spooking his horse causing him to fall off. He drew his sword ready for a fight. Another arrow flew past bouncing off his shoulder plate after reawakening his balance he twitched his finger and his horse ran off.   
“Drop all your armor and weapons and we won’t kill you.” A voice yelled from the darkness. Wash rolled his eyes.  
“How bout the other way around you drop all your weapons and let me go about my way, and I won’t have to fight.” He called back. A bark of laughter echoed near him. He was able to pick up several movements before a reply came.  
“You are just one person who has no idea how many of us there are how could you possibly hurt us?” More movement Wash grabbed a dagger from his holster and tossed it into the darkness when he heard a cry of pain he knew he hit his mark.  
“I’m assuming there’s 14 of you still active 15 if you count the guy whose leg I just hit. There are seven in the trees four to the north of me and the rest of you are behind me. I have dealt with bandits before I’m not afraid of you.” A man charge out behind him he was easily able to grab his sword out of his sheath and block the bandits attack. Responding with a switch kick to the ribs throwing the bandit to the ground “13” he called out. More and more Bandits charged he began taking them out slowly counting down. One sliced at him with a long sword Wash ducked and kicked his foot out knocking the man over “12” then turned to face two more behind him. He danced out of the way of blades and only returned with kicks or punches. “11, 10...” One man almost knicked him in the side Wash stumbled backwards tripping on one of the unconscious bodies. He sweeped hiss attackers leg out from under him and delivered a Kick to the man’s head. “9...” he leaned forward to get up but his body wouldn’t move. “Oh...that’s cheating no magic.” He complained. The bandits quickly surrounded him. One of the bandits grabbed his sword and swung it above his head. Wash closed his eyes preparing for the worst but the blade never came down. Instead he heard a soft thwunk and something fell on top of him. His eyes shot open and he quickly shoved the body off him. The attackers turned their attention away from him and to the new threat. His like of sight was limited due to the spell still on him. He heard screaming.g horse hooves. (Presumably from his horse) and shouts coming from an entirely different group. When he eventually felt the spell break and a hand was offered to him. He grabbed it and was hoisted to his feet.  
“Hey Wash longtime no see.” The man greeted.  
“York! What took you so long?” Wash Smiled back at him. He turned to see North knocking out the last of the bandits. “Good to see you two are still working together...saves me a trip. How are theta and delta?” As if on queue a small dragon with luminescent green scales and a tiny kitsune pup with glowing purple swirls throughout its fur came trotting out. The dragon flew up to perch on York’s shoulder regarding Wash with a nod that was returned the kitchen put is tiny soft paw on his knees lifting itself onto two pas and letting out tiny squeaks until Wash pet it.  
“So why exactly did you want to meet us?” North picked up the small pup holding it like a teddy bear.  
“Right. You know how soon after the raid on Blood Gulch kingdom I began working for the king and Queen?” Both men nod. Wash continued “well the long and short of it is the prince was kidnapped shortly after he was rescued his parents were assassinated and now the same group who originally kidnapped the prince are going to try and kill him they set the palace and part of the village on fire and I could really use any knowledge you have on these guys.” North an York thought for a second.  
“What the leaders name?” North asked setting Theta down and going to grab their horses that were hidden. Wash thought for a second.  
“Felix and Locus. They’re wild magic users, Although I think Locus might be on our side, he helped us rescue Simmons.” York looked at Delta whose eyes were slightly glowing a bright green before he turned back to the group.  
“D says it’s probably the group that has the stupidest name I have ever heard....Space Pirates so fucking dumb...but Felix and locus are mainly doing the dirty work It is.....malcom Hargrove who is puppeteering the entire thing. That’s as much as I know.” York patted the dragon. North returned with the horses. He heard a screech above him. He glanced up and saw a large bird circling. He gave it the all clear symbol to land in case it was a messenger, he was correct. Carolina’s martial eagle landed in a tree nearby and picked at the ties around it talons. Wash made his way over and carefully removed the note. As he read it over his heart dropped. The bird took off again as Wash charged over to his horse and leapt up. North and York stared at him worriedly.  
“Wash whats going on?” North asked moving out of the horses path. Was seized the reins not really looking at them.  
“Carolina is in danger I need to go help them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it completely slipped my mind but Junior has been with Tucker this entire time DONT worry he didn’t just abandon his son he’s with him I’m just a dumbass...anyway enjoy the chapter.  
> Plz give me any Feedback :3


	23. Carolina part 1

Carolina had received news that Simmons and Grif just escaped from a facility after being kidnapped again and Wash had simply slipped away without anyone knowing aside from Kai. It’s not entirely Carolinas fault and she knew that O’Malley had been keeping both her and doc up for days on end and when Grif, Simmons and Donut got hurt she wasn’t able to sleep without being plagued by nightmares. When Simmons came charging in like a madman demanding they had to get their asses moving She debated going with them until she saw Matthews in the sky trying to get her attention.  
“Go on ahead I’ll stay and watch the kingdom.” She said dismissing the others. They rode off Matthews had been looking for a suitable place to land. Carolina watched and the teenager came soaring directly toward her. She could tell he was aiming for the open area behind her but had obviously under-calculated how far down he had to bank. Carolina ducked at the last seconds and watched as he made painful contact with the ground. She offered a hand and pulled him up.  
“Carolina we have a problem.” He said dusting himself off with his arms and wings. Carolina place her hand at the hilt of her sword ready to attack. Matthews shook his head. “There is a huge battalion approaching they are about a day away.” His fathers were shaking. Carolina paused.  
“O’Malley left us weak he killed most of our skilled guards. Who are our closest allies.” Matthews thought for a second.  
“Ms.Kimball sent us to help you out. She’s one of the closest. Theirs also Doyle our kingdoms aren’t exactly buddy buddy but I’m sure if they hear you guys are in trouble they both help out. But even so it’ll take a few days to transport everybody.” Carolina nodded.  
“Contact them I’ll send one for wash by now he’s most likely met up with his friends and we need any info we can get as soon as possible.” Matthews nodded and took off. Carolina rushed to her house that was just in the outskirts of town. She heard a loud shriek from inside and a crash. She new the call was her bird epsilon but what the fuck was that crashing noise. She quickly turned invisible. And crept into her house a man was holding Epsilon down his beak being forced shut. He could see Carolina even through her invisibility there were several others going through her belongings each of them bearing the wild magic symbol Epsilon’s eye started glowing a soft blue.  
I could use some fucking help. He grumbled telepathically. Carolina smiled mockingly.  
I thought you’d put up more of a fight your a huge ass bird how the fuck did he simply pin you down? Carolina responded Epsilon glared at her.  
The asshole jumped through the fucking window. How the fuck was I supposed to see that. Her familiar snapped back she nearly laughed  
Oh stop being a whiny bitch and help me keep the cloaking spell going. The bird let out a muffled chirp in response. After swiftly kicking one of the guards into another one a minor fight broke out between them the distraction giving her time to draw her dagger and shove it between the ribs of the one holding epsilon down and Driving the dagger into another’s back before bashing the two who were arguing’s heads together she slung the two who were still alive over her shoulder and walked out of the house Epsilon took off into the air hopping from tree to tree alongside her. She dropped the still unconscious ambushers off with Grey. As she entered Epsilon took off to check the edges of town. “When they wake up get as much info out of them as you can then do whatever the hell you want with em.” Carolina instructed. Grey took the people and the second Carolina’s word sunk in her eyes began to sparkle.  
“Ohhhhhh I do have some new chemical experiments I could try on them. Volunteers to be injected with Beholder DNA is proving quite hard to come by.” Grey was shaking with excitement. Her words moving so fast Carolina almost didn’t catch them.  
“Just be sure to contain them this time I really don’t want a repeat of the dragon/human hybrid last year.”  
“Oh, phooey that was just a miscalculation! Not all my experiments go wrong, if you recall: Matthews volunteered for my Avian/human program am I successfully gave him wings.” Grey gave her a proud smile.  
“That he can barely control.” Carolina reminded her Grey simply shrugged and carted the people away. Carolina left the hospital Epsilon was waiting. If he had gone in doctor Grey would’ve most likely captured him and used him to run some genetic experiments any pet in the village knows to stay out of dr. Grey’s way.  
From what I’ve gathered there are several scout groups clumped Sporadically around the village. He informed Carolina who simply nodded and headed to the barracks. She nearly kicked down the door when she arrived. The soldiers inside scrambled to get in an orderly line she stood in front of them with a very irritated expression. Epsilon wore an amused expression at how terrified they looked.  
“Lieutenant Matthews informed me that there is a battalion heading our way, same assholes who kidnapped si- King Simmons.” She explained. She heard panicked mumbling throughout the crowd. “But,” she continued quickly shutting up the guards. “I have no idea how many there are. Epsilon has spotted a few scouts surrounding the kingdom so I’m assuming it is huge. I need soldiers with me to take out the scouts before they report back to Felix. Do I have any volunteers.” After quickly selecting a few guards. The turned back to the other. “The rest of you prepare for battle. Traps anywhere you can put them weapons at the ready. Be prepared.” With that she turned on her heel the guards she had chosen scampering behind her. She broke the six chosen up into groups of three before sending them in opposite directions to search for any scouts. Epsilon soared above scoping out the largest group for her. She quickly activated the speed boost magic and followed the Eagle. She turned invisible sneaking through the bushes. The second they were in sight she charged slitting two of their throats with a simple motion. One raised a hand toward her purple sparks flew out before a small ice shard flew out embedding itself in her camo unit. She leapt forward grabbing onto the man and turned his head with a sharp CRACK. The looked up searching for Epsilon he was missing. She looked around for other spotting one in a tree with a bow trained on her. As he fired she Caught the arrow she threw it right back the man fell out of the tree as she approached him she drew her long sword. Quickly plunging it into his chest. As she did so she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Falling forward she glanced back a dagger was dug in up to the hilt the grabbed the man hoisting herself up before punching him as hard as she could. There was another cracking noise and the dropped him . She tried to reach back to grab the blade but the motion caused more pain. She decided to head to the village she could yell at Epsilon for abandoning her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired send help  
> Yes epsilon is a bird if u don’t like that fucking fight me I’m tired the AIs are gonna be animal familiars


	24. Wash (part 2)

North and York hopped onto their horses and began following Wash who looked back at them.  
“So I take it that you are coming with?” The continued following him.  
“Well we can’t let the rookie go off on his own. You don’t stand a chance.” York trotted past fluffing up wash’s hair. He let out a shout and shoved him away.  
“I’ve been working as a guard for years just because I was one of the last ones to join the freelancers doesn’t mean I’m a rookie.” He snapped back causing York and North to laugh.   
“That’s exactly what that means.” North smiled. Was rolled his eyes and urged his horse to move faster. His friends easily caught up. York gave him a look.  
“So are you still single.” He said with taunting eyes. Wash began questioning if it was really worth it to get them.  
“No, and I could say the same to you.” North burst out laughing nearly dropping his reigns. York jaw dropped and placed a hand over his head feigning pain.  
“Ah...oh right we’re it hurts.” York said sucking through his teeth. Wash chuckled. North directed another question to Wash.  
“So whose the lucky girl.” Wash went red York snapped out of his dramatic act and stared at him eagerly.  
“No.” He simply responded. York tilted his head.  
“What?”  
“I said no there’s not a lucky girl.” He ducked his head hiding his smile from th now visibly confused bounty hunters. Eventually it clicked for North.  
“Ooooh! Whose the lucky guy then?” York caught on too and perked up again. Wash let go of one of the reigns and rubbed at his face. Why is it that his friends who were almost thirty boy now still act as though their in middle school.  
“His names Tucker. That’s all you need to know.” Wash said not making eye contact.  
“You’re not getting off that easi-“ York started Wash knew exactly how to get both of them off his back he did the exact same thing when they wouldn’t stop bugging him about the ‘grappling hook incident’.  
“So North how’s South? You able to make complete portals yet?” North got an annoyed look in his face.  
“Ugh. No she can’t listen to reason . I swear do you wanna know what she’s fighting for now?” Wash had plenty of practice faking interest in subjects he worked with Sarge, Caboose and Donut for gods sake.He was a pro at this.  
“No, what?”   
“She’s still fighting for the director!” North shouted throwing his hands out to his side. Theta who was running beside them looked very amused with the situation. Wash continued.  
“Really? I thought the director was dead.” York gave him a look that said ‘I’m not forgetting bout our conversation.’ Wash met it with a cheeky smile.  
“He is! Tex saw to that...why can’t she just let this go?” North looked defeated so wash turned his attention back to York who in fact did forget about the conversation as wash asked.  
“Ok what are we not going to do when we see Carolina?” York looked down.  
“Don’t use my magic on her. Unless I want my other eye busted.”  
“Yea...why did you think it was a good idea in the first place?”   
“I didn’t , I lost a bet with Maine and Wyoming if you recall.” York bit back. Wash was the king of avoiding awkward questions and no one could force him to talk about his personal life. He smiled triumphantly and they continued forward.   
“So wait what exactly happened that got you guys caught up in this?” York asked breaking an uncomfortably long silence that was only filled with the sound of their horses hoof beats.  
“I don’t exactly know how Simmons got kidnapped in the first place he just came running in to the castle in a crazed fury and began screaming to gather the guards cuz they gotta go save him. Next thing we know we get back most of our guards are dead and the king and queen we’re murdered. It’s been...a little hectic.” He sighed.  
“Well then let’s hurry up so we can beat their asses.” North declared his horse broke into a gallop. Wash and York followed. Within a few hours they were able to make it back. He hopped off while his horse cantered itself right into the corral. York and north did the same. He headed toward Carolina’s house, several drawers were knocked over which concerned Wash and York.  
“If anyone tried breaking into her house they wouldn’t survive.” North said gesturing to the two bodies on the ground. After checking the barracks and Grif’s house which was surprisingly empty he went to the nearest guard patrolling outside.  
“Andersmith where is Carolina and Simmons.” Wash demanded.  
“Carolina is in the hospital while king Simmons took the generals into the forest. Sir!” The young guard punctuated his sentence with a salute.  
“The hospital?” York shouted. They hurried on their way. They burst through the doors and spotted Dr.Grey who greeted they with a warm smile.  
“Hello Washington! Who are your friends?”   
“York and North. Where’s Carolina?” Wash spoke quickly Grey made her way to a cabinet eyeing her stash of lab equipment.  
“She checked in this morning. Keeping her here has proven to be a difficult task. She’s supposed to be in her room right now but judging by the fact I left her alone for a minute she’s probably halfway down the hall to your right.” She barely blinked an eye. “Can you bring her back for me?” She grabbed one of the syringes and turned back to them. York’s eyes widens. North took a tiny step back.  
“Uh.. yea will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North makes portals like teleportation but you can transport many more things much further distances without consuming a bunch of energy only catch you need two people perfectly in sync to make a complete portal if it’s just one person or the other person isn’t in agreement of where you’re opening the portal it will simply just send people or things to an endless void.
> 
> York basically X ray vision can see through objects at will very helpful with picking lock and seeing enemies on other sides of doors. Less helpful when you lose A bet to Wyoming and Maine and Carolina catches you sneaking a look on one of her bad days. Imma just say it wasn’t a grenade that destroyed York’s eye


	25. Carolina (part 2)

Carolina shuffled into the hospital pissed off and in pain the dagger was still sticking out of her shoulder as she walked up to doctor Grey. She was turned around shuffling through some papers.  
“Hello Carolina! I’m assuming your back because of the test subjects you dropped off.” Grey didn’t even turn around.  
“Yeah...and-“ she started Grey cut her off.  
“I was able to get them to tell me whose behind it and which kingdom they belong to.”  
“...Grey, wait.. just... hold on isn’t Felix running it?” Carolina was now intrigued despite having a blade buried into her back.  
“Oh pffttt no! He and Locus are simply working for King Hargrove he belongs to the Charon kingd-oh.” Grey finally turned around seeing Carolina. She set down the files she was reviewing and briskly walked out from behind the counter. Carolina stood frozen in position until Grey gestured with her arm to follow her. Carolina did so bust she hated being hospitalized it made her feel weak and she was not fucking weak! Grey quickly instructed her to lay on her stomach. Carolina did so as the insane woman hurried around the room gathering medical supplies. Before calling “oops I almost forgot.” Carolina very much disliked Emily’s magic. One moment she was watching her bustle around the room the next she was waking up her back feeling very numb.  
“What the-“ she blinked trying to clear the fog from her mind.  
“Oh good your awake.” The all too cheerful voice came from beside her. She pushed herself up took a quick note she was in her civilian clothes and began reaching for her armor her hand met by a quick slap from Grey’s it didn’t hurt just a mild shock.  
“Didn’t you take the blade out? can’t I go? I need to go find epsilon and beat his feathered ass.” She grumbled.  
“Nope this group is either extremely smart of very dumb. The dagger he used to stab you was very rusty,” she held up the knife that was crusted with red and orange rust mixing with dried blood. “I need to make sure no bacteria made its way into your system so you have to stay here until then.” Carolina groaned.  
“How long is that gonna be?”  
“Normal medics usually can tell after fourteen days-“  
“FOURTEEN! I cannot sit still for fourteen days. I’m sorry Doctor but no.” Carolina moved to stand up again Grey hooked her leg around Carolina’s tripping her right back into the bed.  
“BUT! I will be able to tell within three.” She finished Carolina was fuming.  
“WE ARE GOING TO BE ATTACKED TOMORROW CAN’T YOU USE YOUR SECONDARY ABILITY? I AM NOT GOING TO SIT IDLY BY AND LET THE KINGDOM BE OVERRUN-“ Carolina growled trying to intimidate the doctor. She simply rolled her eyes and grabbed her clipboard.  
“Oh stop being dramatic you will get back into the fight soon enough. But for now stay here and try not to reopen the wound.” As she reached the doorway she spun around again. “Stay.” She shot Carolina a stern look that made her shift uncomfortably. Within the next minute Grey was dragging Carolina back to the room. Carolina had tried several more escape attempts. The second time she actually made it to the lobby and was sneaking past Grey whose back was turned. She watched as the doctor simply flicked her wrist and Carolina was waking up in the hospital room. ‘GOD DAMN IT’ this is why she hated Grey’s magic. She saw Epsilon perched next to her. He must’ve gotten special permission from Grey to be here.  
“Mornin’ sleepyhead. Man you’re in the hospital? Must be amateur hour.” His eyes glowed a soft blue. Carolina let out a snort.  
“Well if you had been there to spot me I wouldn’t have to be in there for three days.”  
“I was busy making sure one of the rookies who was turned into a sheep during the fight didn’t leave the borders, I can’t babysit everyone at once I’m only one bird. I also flew a message to Wash and his friends they should be here in a few hours” he chirped preening his feathers.  
“I’m still not happy about that. You could’ve at least given me a warning you were leaving.” Their conversation devolved into a screaming match that to anyone other than Carolina it was just a bird shrieking and Carolina yelling back at it. Carolina attempted to escape again, but epsilon sold her out so naturally she kicked Epsilon out of her room. After many more failed attempts she wasn’t caught by Grey but instead by Wash, North and...  
“York?” She stared confused also making sure his eye didn’t have the green tint indicating he was using his magic.  
“Hey Carolina.” He said with a smile. North tilted his head a bit.  
“Why exactly are you here?”  
“Some douchebag knicked me in the shoulder with a rusty knife. Anyone care to help me escape this hell hole?” She asked. Wash rolled his eyes York carefully placed a hand on her arm.  
“That’s exactly what Grey wanted us to prevent you from doing.” She glared at the three men.  
“Oh you fucking traitors.” There wasn’t any real bite behind it but they could tell she was royally pissed off. As they led her back to her room they noticed she had a threatening demeanor but wasn’t fighting back all that much. So either she was only fighting back for show or she had been escaping all day and was exhausted. She sat on the side of the hospital bed while the guys took the 3 chairs scattered around the room. “We’re going to be attacked tomorrow and I’m stuck here waiting to know if u have a little rust in my blood.” Carolina grumbled.  
“Wait what?! Tomorrow!?” Wash squeaked. Carolina rolled her eyes.  
“Yes, tomorrow. Matthews spotted an entire battalion on their way. We sent for reinforcements from Doyle and Kimball but they won’t arrive for a few days and as sarge says ‘now basically the plan is to go down swinging’” York and north exchanged a glance. Wash and Carolina looked at them thoroughly confused.  
“What? Why are you guys looking at each other like that?” Wash asked.  
“Do you mean Vanessa Kimball of the new republic Kingdom?”  
“Yea. The other guards and I should be able to hold them off for a day or two. But now that we have York and North as our help we’ll probably be able to hold out longer.” Just as he finished his sentence the door shut they looked back York and North were practically running out of the hospital. “...aaaannnddd there the help goes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Doctor Grey so much  
> Her main ability is basically she can knock out any patient without anesthesia or meds her secondary power is basically she can tell what’s wrong with a patient just by looking at them but there are small buffer periods hence why Carolina had to stay here for 3 days


	26. Impending doom

Wash had been allowed to leave, Carolina hadn’t. She had tried to physically fight Grey who instead of using magic like she usually did happily obliged making sure she wasn’t putting any stress on the stitches quickly had Carolina pinned with both arms behind her back. Wash had been on the ground laughing so hard his ribs hurt. He swore he could still hear Carolina’s angry shouts even from half the town away. He had found York and Delta by the horses but North Theta and the horse North rode in on were missing. York greeted him with a simple nod. It was quiet clear he and Delta had been talking.  
“So...” wash started propping a foot up on the gate and leaning his arms against it. “Why did you two charge out of the room like madmen?” York shrugged.  
“North and I came up with a plan to get the forces here faster.” Wash looked away from him and toward the horses.  
“Well let’s pray this plan of yours works.” He mumbled York’s nodded. After a long moment York smirked.  
“....So...” he stared Turned back to him. “When are you gonna introduce me to Tucker?” Wash’s eye widened and he stammered for an answer York doubled over in laughter.  
“No! I’m not going to introduce you to my boyfriend!” He growled York in the few months he hadn’t seen him somehow perfected a puppy dog eye.  
“C’mon Wash! I gotta make sure he’s good enough for the rookie of my team.” He placed an arm over Wash’s shoulder. Wash immediately shoved him off.  
“NO! I know what you’re doing this is only to further taunt me!” Wash narrowed his eyes York smiled back at him.   
“You know me so well.” Wash rolled his eyes. A third figure joined them Wash raised an eyebrow.  
“Carolina how the hell did you get out?” She turned to face the guys. She was wearing her armor. Not really a shock.  
“I got enough energy back to slip past Doctor Grey with invisibility.” She said proudly.  
“...and you found us, trusting us not to give you back to her because.....”  
“Because we all know I would be able to kick both your asses.” She raised her voice threateningly.  
“Im assuming she let you get away them m’am.” Bitters one of the recruits Kimball sent to them that Grif was supposed to train joined in. Carolina and York almost decked in the face although Carolina has learned in this kingdom people tend to just pop up out of nowhere and just flinched York was not accustomed to this and threw a punch the man easily ducked, dodging the attack. Carolina threw a smile at the ex-freelancer before turning to the recruit.  
“What makes you say that?”   
“Well I can turn invisible to. Went to the hospital and Escaped with my invisibility. The second I was out the door I woke up in the room again. She can see us I’m guessing she is just gonna hunt you down when she needs you.” Bitters shrugged not acknowledging York who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.  
“Is that all Bitters?” Carolina asked. The young man shook his head.  
“No. Matthews did another lap over the forrest the army shot at him so after crashing into palomo he told us their probably going going to be arriving tonight they are moving much faster than anticipated so we took the liberty of preparing all the soldiers and stationing them at the defensive outposts.” He lazily saluted. Carolina nodded.  
“Ok make sure everyone in the kingdom is ready for this and ready if we need to make an evacuation call.” Bitters nodded and disappeared from sight. The second he was gone Carolina buried her face in her hands York gently placed a hand over her shoulders. “Holy shit were being attacked tonight all we have a young inexperienced soldiers and the guys are still missing.” Carolina sighed into her hands.  
“We will be okay Carolina.” York said gently. She raised her head and let out another heavy sigh.  
“Many of our soldiers will be wounded or die. I already lost too many to O’Malley I don’t want anyone else dying.” Wash looked down knowing what Carolina meant.  
“If you really think about it, their after Simmons and he’s still missing. So if we find out too many are getting injured we can retreat and buy some time because they will still be looking for him.” York explained both Carolina and Wash looked up exchanging a glance.  
“That’s.....” Carolina   
“...Actually not a bad idea.” Wash finished.   
“We can stay here and defend our home for as long as possible. If we start getting pushed back we send out the evacuation call and Freckles can find the guys.” Carolina cracked a smile.  
“Let’s gather weapons and be prepared.” Wash nodded the group headed toward the armory gathering what they could repositioning and talking with the guards. Matthews Was still scouting the sky as the sun set he actually managed a decent landing in front of Carolina. Wash helped the teen to his feet.  
“Are they here?” Wash asked as Matthews shook out his wings and dusted himself off.  
“No but there is movement at the south border O’Malley is coming back.”  
“He left!?” Carolina shouted. The small guard too a step back tripping on his wings Wash caught him and steadied him.  
“Didn’t you let him out?”  
“No! FUCK I knew I was forgetting something yesterday!”  
“Well at least he’s coming back now?” Wash offered trying to help. Carolina didn’t seem to be listening instead she turned back to the terrified avian  
“Keep scouting with Epsilon we’ll take care of this.” He nodded and shot back into the sky. Carolina, York and Wash rushed off arriving at the border within minutes. Sure enough O’Malley came Galloping through. Hopping off the horse as it ran past them he landed their attention was drawn to the various arrows dug into his back. Carolina inhaled and hoisted him to his feet.  
“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?” they could tell Doc was trying to shrink away but O’Malley held his ground.  
“I’ve been getting the king and his wards to safety. Where have you been.” He snapped back.  
“I swear to GOD if you hurt them-“ Carolina gritted her teeth as she spotted the blood on both his swords. O’Malley pulled his arm out of Carolina’s grasp.  
“I didn’t kill them. As I said Doc and I have been doing what we can to get your friends to a safe area. But there are ears everywhere.” He paused grabbing Carolina’s bow off her back. She grabbed at us but he jumped out of her way drawing back and firing. There was a TWUNK and a body fell out of a nearby tree. The three ex-freelancers stared in shock as he handed the bow back. “I can’t disclose their location for now but if it needs to be done during the battle I will.” As if on cue they heard Matthews’ alarm for battle. O’Malley drew both his swords and began sprinting toward the noise. They arrived just in time to see an arrow fly up hitting Matthews out of the sky. Epsilon embedded his talons in his shirt attempting to slow his decent and only being able to do so a little giving andersmith enough time to leap forward and catch him. They watched as soldiers came charging out of the woods hurling magic at anyone in their vicinity. York gulped.  
“This is gonna be worse than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m delaying the grimmons for as long as possible. OwO I’m tired help me


	27. Doom

O’Malley was the first to move. Darting forward cutting down any soldiers in his vicinity or that his blades could reach. Wash was startled out of pure shock and Grabbed one approaching receiving a painful fire ball to the stomach but ultimately snapped the man’s neck. Carolina broke into a sprint Epsilon soaring over her shoulder she mowed down any in her path before doubling back grabbing them and delivering blow after blow. Epsilon aimed sir any faces he could see clawing at the exposed eyes. Within 10 minutes the flow of troops stopped Carolina froze all eyes were trained on the woods. Andersmith draped Matthews’ arm over his neck.  
“Did we win, General?” The blue armored man asked cautiously. After a moment of silence a small. Thwp! Was heard everybody’s heads turned a guard had jumped in front of Carolina and slowly fell backward an arrow sticking out of his chest. Carolina caught him and gently placed him down.  
“Shit.” Troops burst from all sides of the woods taking out guard after guard. Carolina activated invisibility and rushed over to Doc’s side he was hurling fire magic at the enemies an excited glint in his eye. “O’Malley!” Carolina slammed her back against the man who easily kept his balance nodding to indicate for her to continue. “I need you to help me clear an escape route. Where are the guys?”  
“Freckles!” Doc’s voice called the dire wolf’s head lifted from the soldier he was currently maiming. “Take them to Caboose! Go get em boy!” Doc continued Freckles’ tail wagging furiously. O’Malley took a deep breath in then from his hands erupted a large cone of fire quickly splitting the circle of guards.   
“WASH! YORK! GET EVERYONE ELSE!” Carolina shouted. Wash grabbed the horn from his hip and blew a long note into it then pointed toward O’Malley. The small army began running through the parted tides of guards the last to follow was O’Malley who when they reached the edge of the woods formed a wall of fire pressing his hands against it. Carolina turned back. “O’Malley come on!”  
“NO! I won’t be able to keep it up if I follow and I will burn down the woods leaving a trail directly to us. Go.” The gruff voice slowly became softer into Doc’s.  
“And...if you don’t see me again....tell Donut what I did would ya?” He turned his head giving a small green eyed smile. Carolina couldn’t do anything but nod. As she ran further she paused looking back seeing the wall finally fall. He drew his swords lighting both on fire before charging. Carolina gave him a small salute before going to follow the others. She quickly took the lead following Freckles deeper and deeper into the woods. As they approached the center they heard excited shouting and another voice mumbling in response the entirety of the survivors drew weapons but before anyone could stop him Freckles leapt out from cover.  
“FRECKLES!” the unmistakeable cry of Caboose rang through the group everyone relaxed and rolled the wolf out watching as it ran headfirst into a magic barrier. Wash rushed over. Placing his hand on the barrier York close behind him.  
“Tucker!?” Called the dark skinned man perked up spotting him and booked it over placing his hands on the barrier as well. York gently elbowed him. And whispered,  
“Wow you really one the lottery with this one.” Wash’s face flushed and he spun around decking York in the shoulder. The man stumble backward laughing. Simmons and Grif approached.  
“Carolina what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOOO SRRYYYYYY T.T I’m sry it’s short. I took my dog for a walk and his dumb ass decided to jump into a bog. A bunch of water wheels got caught in his fur so I had to spend all day picking them out so I didn’t have time to finish the chapter IMMM SORRRYYYYYYY 😭😭😭😭


	28. Reunited yet broken

As Carolina explained the situation Grif finally regained the ability to stand on his own so Simmons loosened his grip but still had a hand over his shoulder.  
“So that’s our story....what the hell are you doing in here?” Simmons sighed.  
“O’Malley lured us here. I don’t know why. But if you want to let us out it can be broken from the outside just kick the border and it will break.” Simmons offered. Donut was scanning the crowd obviously looking for O’Malley seeming disappointed when he couldn’t find him.  
“We’re actually hoping we could get in...we need a semi-safe area to treat the wounded. Felix and his gang overtook the castle...O’Malley told us to meet you here and he stayed behind to hold them off for as long as possible.” She made eye contact with donut who was a few paces behind Grif and Simmons. He lightly gasped and put a hand over his mouth. Carolina sighed. “I...don’t know if he’s going to make it out.” She kicked away a small portion of rocks creating the symbol deactivating the barrier. Junior leapt into Wash’s arms babbling nonsense making The freelancer smile. After everyone crossed into it Carolina placed the rocks back drawing her hand slope to her before it closed around her wrist. Sarge hurried over Checking some of the younger guards he helped train. Doctor Grey set down the large pack of medicines she brought along and the injured formed a line in front of her. Simmons,Grif and Carolina sat down and started talking about battle plans eventually the rest of the group joined them.  
“Ok so they started with a frontal charge from the side and eventually it stopped the next thing we knew we were surrounded.” Carolina explained. Simmons nodded staring at the small picture drawn in the dirt. Sarge strolled up and squatted down.  
“I propose, we station the fire casters on the out skirts of the circle to keep them at bay then the ranged attackers behind them picking them off from the inside.” He drew a small diorama. The group thought for a minute before Carolina spoke up.  
“That could work except many of our ranged spell casters are low on energy. I doubt we have long enough for them to recharge before they find us. So we need to have an close quarters fallback plan incase they break through the fire line.” Simmons scanned the two drawings in the dirt before speaking.  
“What if we let the Fire Casters rest for now Epsilon blends in the most so when they get too close he gives us a signal to wake them up. It will take them a moment to figure out how to disable the barrier. So we will have a little time to prepare. When the barrier falls we start with Sarge’s plan. We have the fire castors sporadically drop the firewall for a few seconds allowing close range combat soldiers to get out. The injured stay inside the wall.” Simmons didn’t look up instead drawing his plan out next to sarge’s. Carolina stared at him.  
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go alert the others. I’m hoping reinforcements get here in time.” She stole a glance at York who was playing with Junior. Epsilon finally landed outside the barrier a few hours after the planning. He tilted his head wearing an amused expression.  
“Geez Carolina how’d you get the entire army trapped?” Carolina glared at him.  
“That’s not what’s happening. Just fly overhead and tell us if Felix’s and Locus’ army is approaching.”   
“Oh they are they’re getting Pretty close.” The bird said nibbling at some feathers under his wing.  
“WHAT!? EPSILON WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?” Epsilon took off. Landing in a nearby tree.  
“What do you mean? I just did.” The remainder of people who were still awake hastily roused the others. Freckles proceeded to tackle anyone who still looked groggy after five minutes and proceeded to give their entire face a bath. After everyone was properly woken they began to take positions. Epsilon had eyes locked on the leaders of the group and perched close to where they would be coming out Simmons stepped forward. Grif by his side Carolina, Wash and Sarge nearby. Felix stepped out of the woods, Locus close behind him. He was carrying something over his shoulder. They watched in horror and he threw it in front of the barrier. It was the limp body of Doc. They heard Donut’s breath hitch. Kai placed a hand on his shoulder. Donut turned leaning into her shoulder she pulled him into a sympathetic hug. Felix gave Simmons a sickly sweet grin gesturing at his shoulder.  
“Look we match.” Simmons narrowed his eyes but stayed quiet The short man frowned not getting the reaction he hoped for. “So this is how you decide to go out. Cowering behind a barrier that won’t last much longer. Completely silent so no one can hear your last words.” Simmons still held his gaze the man clearly was getting frustrated. Or was buying time for his troops to surround them. With a small twitch of his hand. Their forces began preparing to defend themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one today sry I’ve been neglecting my yt channel and had to work on an animation most of the day I’m also getting ready for a vacation so I worked with what little time I had anyway...enjoy 😊  
> Feedback welcome


	29. We might want to run

Within minutes Felix found out how to disable the barrier he was not expecting the face full of fire he received the second it was broken. He fell backward screaming. Simmons scrambled back too at the sight of the blaze. He felt a hot pain strike through stub shoulder. He quickly yanked the prosthetic off hyperventilating. The ghost flames were still there. He tripped backward another pain shooting through his mechanical eye he clawed at that too, Grif caught him before he hit the ground.  
“Simmons! Calm down! What the fuck is happening!?” Grif yelled Simmons was desperately trying to put out a fire that wasn’t there. It was clear donut Was uneasy from where he lay and Grif was also hyperventilating. Simmons opened his mouth to answer.  
“I...I...F-fu-“ he tried but words just weren’t cooperating. Grif scanned his face clearly scared.  
“SHIT! DR.GREY!” Grif yelled. The woman perked her head up and came running over. “He’s having a panic attack can you do something.” Grey pulled them to their feet and led Simmons to the injured patients Grif moved to follow but instead grabbed his sword and charged toward the line of fire closing his eyes and trying not to think about the barn. He dove through forcing his eyes back open and taking vicious swings at his combatants. Activating his newly recharged magic he sped around the dome avoiding his allies and knocking over his enemies he even gave Caboose a quick high-five as he passed. After a few minutes of zipping around he paused to catch his breath. He regarded church from across the battlefield with a slight nod which was returned. He felt someone press against his back and tilted his head to see Kai dual wielding daggers. He laughed kicking a guard in front of him.  
“Ya know you should really stay inside the defensive firewall. I don’t want my baby sister getting hurt.” She ducked and he turned around impaling a gang member who charged at her. He turned back around in time to deck another in the face.  
“Well.” She said throwing a dagger behind her hitting one in the shoulder Grif knocked him down finishing him off. “Couldn’t let my big brother have all the fun.” She and Grif both ducked as two guards swung at them from either side the siblings swept the Attackers legs at the same time Epsilon began Clawing at one while freckles dragged the other off. They continued in that same style till the Space pirates began avoiding that area. Kai held out her fist and Grif bumped it out of breath. They heard a shout to their left. Seeing a blade slide through Church’s chest. A look of shock on his face as the man drew the blade back. Caboose was staring in fear and anguish he was shaking. Kai’s eyes widened. “Shit. EVERYONE REJOIN IN THE CLEARING! FAST.” The younger sibling Shouted everyone’s heads turned toward her but no one moved. She looked at Carolina with a pleading expression. Carolina Grabbed the body and ran into the wall. The casters broke it for half a second allowing her through. Soon everyone from the kingdom who was outside the wall was back in aside from caboose and the Space pirates. Grif saw donut had dragged O’Malley’s body in too. Kai grabbed Carolina’s hand. “You can make barriers too right.” She asked nervously. Carolina said nothing but nodded. Kai started forming one around them Carolina combined their power to reenforce it.  
The Fire casters dropped their hands dissipating the wall as the barrier passed them soon everyone could see caboose’s fists were clenched tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking like a leaf. Felix ran at Locus throwing both of them to the ground as a light started emitting from Caboose’s body. Within seconds the light became blinds and the only thing that could be heard was screams of agony and fear. Grif tore his gaze away from the outside and looked at Kai she and Carolina were clearly using a lot of energy to keep the shield up Kai was practically on her knees. They wouldn’t be able to keep the shield up for much longer.  
“FRECKLES!” Grif shouted. The wolf turned to look at him. “Go help Caboose!” Freckles dutifully ran toward where he had seen caboose last and placed his paws of the wavering barrier. Letting out a loud bark. Within seconds the blinding light disappeared leaving the few troops who gained enough control over their magic to shelter a small group for cabooses attack and Locus and Felix. Standing infront of it all looking throughly confused and sad was Caboose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still busy getting ready for vacation I’m sry it short. And I know you guys probably hate me now for what I did and I just wanna say I hate me too I’m sorryyyyyyy😭


	30. United on the battlefront

As soon as the attack was over Carolina and Kai collapsed both struggling for breath. Grif leaned over Kai.  
“Are you ok?” He tilted his head slightly Kai nodded.  
“Y-yeah. Did we leave anyone outside the barrier?”  
“Good. Don’t you ever fucking do that again. And no you did not everyone is fine.” Grif offered a hand as York helped Carolina up. Kai took it and he hauled her to her feet. Grif turned to face Wash.  
“Go bring caboose back here please.” Wash looked up at him in confusion.  
“Why me?”  
“Because it’s between you and Sarge and, let’s be honest, sarge is gonna think that was fuckin’ awesome and try and get him to do it again.” Grif glanced over at their enemies who were still trying to figure out what just happened.  
“Probably but, why me?” Wash asked again visibly confused.this time Kai spoke up.  
“Because your basically A more ptsd-ridden version of a mixture between Church & Sarge. The two people he trusts most. So go get him and make sure Freckles is properly calming him down.” Wash got up and went over to him. Caboose seemed to be in a trance and slowly moved to follow wash. Felix gripped the shield that was protecting himself and Locus charging the two. Was drew his sword but a dagger flew threw the sir faster. Embedding itself in Felix’s leg he feel but pushed himself up staring back at who hit him. Still locked in the throwing position was Locus who slowly drew another.  
“Locus! What are you doing? We have orders!” Felix snapped.  
“I’m not going to let you or Hargrove take over all the kingdoms. Leaving nothing but carnage in your wake.” The taller man growled. Grif smirked to himself this man was outnumbered. Grif saw the mans head turn his attention toward their group he glanced back at Simmons whose mental breakdown finally seemed to be getting resolved. He heard the awful noise of metal tearing from flesh. He looked back seeing the dagger that was embedded in Felix’s leg now in his hand. The mans breathing was unsteady and ragged. Wash had Grabbed Caboose’s shoulders and had hurriedly pulled him back to the group Freckles right at his heel. Felix got to his feet and cracked his neck.  
“So...” he started. His hand twitching furiously at his side. “You wanna be a hero Locus?” He opened his eyes they were glowing a furious orange. The ash around them began swirling forming in to blackened and burnt skeletons. They drew swords, daggers and spears from the same substance. Felix got a wild look in his eyes as he let out a laugh. “THEN DIE LIKE ONE!” as soon as he snapped his jaws shut a blade pierced his heart. He froze slowly looked down then back up before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward revealing O’Malley clutching his side half his flame covered in blood with a huge grin.  
“*cough* *cough* ...Oh...*cough* please. I’m the original Bad boy.” The man choked out. His voice seemed to be a combination of O’Malley’s Gruff insanity and Doc’s soft and patient tone. His eyes were mixed one white and green the other black and purple. Donut burst through the crowd   
“Your back!” He shouted Doc stood up straighter and dropped the sword. Donut ran to him pulling him into a careful hug Doc wrapped his free hand around donuts back. Tucker made a grabbing motion at Wash without even looking at him the freelancer sighed and forked over 50$.   
“Hate to break up the sweet reunion but we still have a problem on our hands.” Simmons spoke up. Everyone became aware of the ashen skeletons around them. Grif tripped backward as one took a swing at him. Barely able to regain his balance.  
“Well this is a devil of a peccadillo.” Sarge grumbled after attempting to cast magic. Most of the guards had exhausted their energy reserves. The ones who hadn’t were injured. Locus kicked the skeletons that had attempted to hit Grif it burst into a harmless pile of ash. He looked down on the group.  
“You run I’ll hold them off.” He tried Carolina stepped up facing the man down she was much shorter than him but she was intimidating.  
“HELL NO! WE AREN’T DOING THAT. (we already used that plot point.) WERE NOT HAVING ANYMORE CLOSE CALLS PLUS THERE IS NOWHERE FOR US TO RETREAT TO!” She yelled. Throwing a dagger that Simmons had to duck to dodge hit landed in the skull of ash skeleton that was right behind him. It burst into ash like the last one. Sarge raised the spear he had somehow managed to bring along without anyone noticing.  
“Well looks like we’ll just have to do it the old fashion way. He charged into the sea of ash viciously swinging. Locus groaned as the skeletons focused on Sarge. He turned invisible ran past the skeletons and grabbed Sarge hauling him back the the group. Those who could still fight were defending the edges Wash grabbed York’s arm.  
“WHERE. THE. HELL IS NORTH! WE NEED BACK UP NOW!” He shouted before York could respond. Wash let him go in favor of grabbing Junior off the leg of one of the Skeletons and shoving him into Tuckers arms. York looked up nervously. Fuck they were late. He thought to himself.  
“They will be here so-“ a portal opened to his left causing everyone even the skeletons to pause and stare. Slowly more and more portals began surrounding the clearing. A familiar voice erupted from one of them.  
“CHAAARGE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting pretty close to the end also for the next two days imma be on the road sry for any spelling mistakes I will be typing this more in my phone than on my iPad because I will have an internet connection here also my WiFi is being stupid so there almost wasn’t a chapter today


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO have fun :)

Hundreds of people came charging out toward the skeletons North and Kimball at the lead Doyle standing behind them. Locus practically went pale within seconds he disappeared from sight. Within the hour the battle was over nothing but ash remained scattered over the ground. The troops from the other kingdoms helped the injured to their feet and they all set off toward Simmons’ kingdom. Donut was acting as a Crutch for O’Malley. Grif and Simmons walked side by side their friends close by Caboose was holding Church’s body as close as he could silent tears falling down his cheeks. Wash was holding Junior and Tucker was by his side. Carolina stayed close to York.  
“So what exactly happened back there? I thought you said South was being a bitch again and lost contact with South. How did he make portals?” She asked North sidled up.  
“What did you just call my sister?” He draped his arms over the two others. Carolina rolled her eyes and shoved him off. York scoffed.  
“North she’s still trying to work for the director. She’s a Bitch through and through.” North smiled at the ground and sighed.  
“....yeah....she is.” The three laughed before Carolina asked again.  
“But how did you make a portal?” North shrugged.  
“As long as two portal makers are within a close vicinity of one another. They can form a complete one and....”   
“Both Doyle and I can make portals.” Kimball strolled up to them she gestured at Doyle who was talking with some of the troops. “North arrived in our kingdom. Told us your problem, we were able to make a portal to meet up with Doyle. With 3 combined portal users we were able to teleport the entire army.” Carolina nodded.  
“I can’t thank you guys enough we’d all have been dead without you guys.” A gust of wind passed them. Wash paused turning around.   
“Please god...tell me that wasn’t Matthews attempting to transport injured Guards.” Carolina peered after him.  
“Yep...yep he is.” She said. Wash signed.  
“Church can yo-....oh...right.” He stared at his friends body in Caboose’s arms. Wash didn’t think Caboose heard him but he then noticed Cabooses shoulders drop. It was unsettling to say the least that the troops normally happy-go-lucky hyperactive attitude turn to this gloomy sadness. Wash avoided looking at the sad soldier. instead he held Junior with one hand and reach for Tucker’s giving it a squeeze. He could feel North staring holes into the back of his head. He subtly flipped him off earning a laugh from the other freelancers. When they arrived back at their kingdom it was still standing. The mercs apparently hadn’t decided to burn everything down and had been more focused on finding people to kill. There were some scorch marks on the houses near the woods presumably from O’Malley but no one seemed to care. The second they exited the woods Caboose broke into a dead-sprint toward his and Church’s house. Matthews nailed his landing not even tripping over as the ground moved under his feet earning him some light applause from the people who knew him best.everyone who had gotten hurt in the fight were taken to the hospital as Carolina turned to leave Dr.Grey grabbed her arm.  
“Nope! You don’t get to leave I noticed a foreign body of chemicals in your bloodstream probably from the knife you aren’t leaving until we get that cleared up.” Carolina groaned and was Dragged away. Wash headed back to his house with Junior Tucker had gone to talk with Caboose.  
———————————

“Caboose? You in here?” Tucker called there was no answer but he saw Caboose carefully bandaging Church’s chest. “What are you doing?”  
“I have to fix him Tucker. I don’t want to lose him. He needs to be ok for when he comes back.” He wrapped another bandage around his Chest it was immediately turned red.  
“Comes back?” Tucker raised an eyebrow.  
“This happened before he got hurt and went to sleep. After awhile he woke up remember? It happened to Simon and Gruff too. Although theirs were much shorter.” He had a desperate note to his voice Tucker crouched down and put a hand on Caboose’s back.  
“Caboose he was in a coma that time...I’m sorry...he’s not coming back.” Caboose stared down. He was shaking again. Tucker almost took a step back concerned he would do whatever spell he did in the forest again but he didn’t.  
“But...”   
“I’m sorry Caboose.” Tucker said softly Caboose furrowed his brow.  
“...bu-....” his breath hitched and he looked at tucker with big sad eyes. Tucker shook his head. “........No....” his voice was barely audible. He stared at Church for a minute tears falling down his face before gently hugging him. “You have to be ok.” He whispered again. A soft glow emitted from his hands causing Tucker to jump back in surprise.   
“Caboose calm down! Just...” tucker trailed off he needed to alert someone he was about to die. He knew wash had sworn off magic but that was were his mind went first. Instead of simply communicating through thoughts he was yelling it out loud not like Caboose was listening though.

———————————

Wash had set Junior down and went to change out of his armor. As he took off the shoulder plate he froze. A voice in his head was screaming.  
“WASH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LISTEN TO ME!” it took him a second to identify the voice.  
“Tucker? What? Why are you-“  
“I KNOW YOUR GONNA BE PISSED AND I KNOW YOU TOLD ME NOT TO USE TELEPATHY BUT CABOOSE IS FREAKING OUT AND I MIGHT D- .......” his mind went silent he tried to use his own very unpracticed magic it was much harder to conjure a link when you didn’t have someone already talking to you.  
“Tucker?”   
“.......holy shit.” Came the response Wash breathed out a sigh of relief. “WASH GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!” Instead of continuing to question what was going on he clipped his shoulder plate back in place. He grabbed Junior who yawned and burst out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired and I need sleep


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO have fun :)

Hundreds of people came charging out toward the skeletons North and Kimball at the lead Doyle standing behind them. Locus practically went pale within seconds he disappeared from sight. Within the hour the battle was over nothing but ash remained scattered over the ground. The troops from the other kingdoms helped the injured to their feet and they all set off toward Simmons’ kingdom. Donut was acting as a Crutch for O’Malley. Grif and Simmons walked side by side their friends close by Caboose was holding Church’s body as close as he could silent tears falling down his cheeks. Wash was holding Junior and Tucker was by his side. Carolina stayed close to York.  
“So what exactly happened back there? I thought you said South was being a bitch again and lost contact with South. How did he make portals?” She asked North sidled up.  
“What did you just call my sister?” He draped his arms over the two others. Carolina rolled her eyes and shoved him off. York scoffed.  
“North she’s still trying to work for the director. She’s a Bitch through and through.” North smiled at the ground and sighed.  
“....yeah....she is.” The three laughed before Carolina asked again.  
“But how did you make a portal?” North shrugged.  
“As long as two portal makers are within a close vicinity of one another. They can form a complete one and....”   
“Both Doyle and I can make portals.” Kimball strolled up to them she gestured at Doyle who was talking with some of the troops. “North arrived in our kingdom. Told us your problem, we were able to make a portal to meet up with Doyle. With 3 combined portal users we were able to teleport the entire army.” Carolina nodded.  
“I can’t thank you guys enough we’d all have been dead without you guys.” A gust of wind passed them. Wash paused turning around.   
“Please god...tell me that wasn’t Matthews attempting to transport injured Guards.” Carolina peered after him.  
“Yep...yep he is.” She said. Wash signed.  
“Church can yo-....oh...right.” He stared at his friends body in Caboose’s arms. Wash didn’t think Caboose heard him but he then noticed Cabooses shoulders drop. It was unsettling to say the least that the troops normally happy-go-lucky hyperactive attitude turn to this gloomy sadness. Wash avoided looking at the sad soldier. instead he held Junior with one hand and reach for Tucker’s giving it a squeeze. He could feel North staring holes into the back of his head. He subtly flipped him off earning a laugh from the other freelancers. When they arrived back at their kingdom it was still standing. The mercs apparently hadn’t decided to burn everything down and had been more focused on finding people to kill. There were some scorch marks on the houses near the woods presumably from O’Malley but no one seemed to care. The second they exited the woods Caboose broke into a dead-sprint toward his and Church’s house. Matthews nailed his landing not even tripping over as the ground moved under his feet earning him some light applause from the people who knew him best.everyone who had gotten hurt in the fight were taken to the hospital as Carolina turned to leave Dr.Grey grabbed her arm.  
“Nope! You don’t get to leave I noticed a foreign body of chemicals in your bloodstream probably from the knife you aren’t leaving until we get that cleared up.” Carolina groaned and was Dragged away. Wash headed back to his house with Junior Tucker had gone to talk with Caboose.  
———————————

“Caboose? You in here?” Tucker called there was no answer but he saw Caboose carefully bandaging Church’s chest. “What are you doing?”  
“I have to fix him Tucker. I don’t want to lose him. He needs to be ok for when he comes back.” He wrapped another bandage around his Chest it was immediately turned red.  
“Comes back?” Tucker raised an eyebrow.  
“This happened before he got hurt and went to sleep. After awhile he woke up remember? It happened to Simon and Gruff too. Although theirs were much shorter.” He had a desperate note to his voice Tucker crouched down and put a hand on Caboose’s back.  
“Caboose he was in a coma that time...I’m sorry...he’s not coming back.” Caboose stared down. He was shaking again. Tucker almost took a step back concerned he would do whatever spell he did in the forest again but he didn’t.  
“But...”   
“I’m sorry Caboose.” Tucker said softly Caboose furrowed his brow.  
“...bu-....” his breath hitched and he looked at tucker with big sad eyes. Tucker shook his head. “........No....” his voice was barely audible. He stared at Church for a minute tears falling down his face before gently hugging him. “You have to be ok.” He whispered again. A soft glow emitted from his hands causing Tucker to jump back in surprise.   
“Caboose calm down! Just...” tucker trailed off he needed to alert someone he was about to die. He knew wash had sworn off magic but that was were his mind went first. Instead of simply communicating through thoughts he was yelling it out loud not like Caboose was listening though.

———————————

Wash had set Junior down and went to change out of his armor. As he took off the shoulder plate he froze. A voice in his head was screaming.  
“WASH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LISTEN TO ME!” it took him a second to identify the voice.  
“Tucker? What? Why are you-“  
“I KNOW YOUR GONNA BE PISSED AND I KNOW YOU TOLD ME NOT TO USE TELEPATHY BUT CABOOSE IS FREAKING OUT AND I MIGHT D- .......” his mind went silent he tried to use his own very unpracticed magic it was much harder to conjure a link when you didn’t have someone already talking to you.  
“Tucker?”   
“.......holy shit.” Came the response Wash breathed out a sigh of relief. “WASH GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!” Instead of continuing to question what was going on he clipped his shoulder plate back in place. He grabbed Junior who yawned and burst out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired and I need sleep


End file.
